FAILED EXPERIMENT
by Goonie-Gal
Summary: Eric's life tunrs over agian when he finds himself back on the island of his nightmares. But this time, there's more then just people and dino's on the island. Eric has to get off and tell the gov. about Jurassic Park's secret experiment&put it to an end.
1. Intro

Hey hey readers! Guess what, this very story was inspired! An author by the name of camerabugs wrote a story about Erik and his times alone on the island. It's under movies… Jurassic park and titled "Erik's story." After reading it, and falling in love with it, it inspired me to write this. So please check camerabugs stories out! Review both stories but please be nice! I'm a beginner at this, and still trying to get the hang of it. SO if any of you have advise… SHOOT! Thanks! Don't forget to check out 'camerabugs'!!1


	2. Prologue

Men in white coats filled the giant underground compound. It was a dome shaped, made of metal, and well air conditioned. The room was alive with scientists, both male and female. Many walked around with small cylinders filled with colored liquid, some carried tools, and some carried guns. Others carried eggs. Tables filled the room all loaded with high tech equipment. A cart was being pushed around with additional supplies, and small metal boxes. On those boxes was a label highlighted red, but lettered black. Two words spread across each box, labeling it as part of the program. JURASSIC PARK. In the middle of this giant room, was a cage. A cage big enough to call it a jungle. Which is what it looked like. Behind the electrified bars were thick trees and underbrush, only allowing eyes to wonder maybe six feet in. Yellow warning lights blinked around one part of fence that stuck out, forming a much smaller dome. The door. It was locked with a four hundred pound latch, which was locked with a security lock by computer. A warning sign hung above it that said 10,000 watts. A few flickers of electricity became visible once in a while. When a spine hurdling roar came from inside the jungle, split the busy air and echoed in the dome, a few scientist shuddered, but they all went on with their work. On the other end of the dome, a door opened hissing with pressured air. A green mist and smoke came out of the door, and floated out around the non stick tiled floor. Inside was only a figure of a teenager, maybe seventeen, his figure clearly visible against the eerie steam. He stepped out of the side room, his head down, and eyes drooped. A few scientists grabbed his arms and set him on a chair. A woman came up and handed him a tin cup filled with a dark liquid that reeked of special chemicals. The boy looked at it, and set it aside, refusing to drink it. The scientist exchanged glances with on another, then took action. One picked up the cup with two others held the boy down and pulled his head back. The liquid was pored down his throat, and he was forced to swallow. When the cup was drained, they let go, and the boy stood up, his eyes wild and full of a new energy. There was a loud beeping sound… a warning sound that the door to the jungle cage was being opened. The boy had heard it many times, but this time, he would be the one going in. They motioned for the boy to walk inside the cage. He knew there was no point in resisting. He had seen the others do the same thing… and many tried to fight their way out, but all had failed and regretted it. If he was going to live through this… he was going to have to save his energy. His stride was slow but sure. His eyes were locked on the forest ahead of him, and his mind drifted to what creatures hunted within. He clenched his fists as the took the last step past the door. It slowly closed behind him, the warning bell going off again. The door clanked shut loudly and he heard the seven locks switch to high power with a smaller beep. Eyes wondered from their work, to the boy now inside the cage. The boy ignored them, and moved his eyes ahead. He knew what was out there, he knew what would happen. Suddenly, the boy spread his feet, his eyes changed dramatically. The pupils turned to slits and the color turned a yellow green. Six inch blades grew from his clenched fists and split from his feet. He could feel his teeth grow and sharpen, and he rubbed his rough tongue along his new set of teeth. He felt power grow in his body, pure muscle rippling in every joint. He felt his throat and lungs rearrange inside him. A very odd feeling, but barely painful. When it all stopped, the boy leapt, disappearing into the underbrush. The scientists went back to work, while the others watched the computers and scanners. One man, his eyes intent on the heart monitor, making sure the heart beat was level. It began to beat faster like all the other experiments had. But after the first few tries… they found it wasn't fear the drove the beeping into a frenzy… it was excitement. Within five minutes, there was crashing and roaring from inside the cage. The computers and monitors began to beep and change significantly. But the man kept his eyes on the monitor, the beep of each beat reaching his ears. There was a screech… and a yell… and then all was quiet. The continuous beep… was now a long droning sound… and the line went flat. The man dropped his head. The woman next to him pulled up the microphone to her lips. 'experiment E461… failure. Please prepare another energy liquid for next test.' The man looked at her, his eyes lost. The scientists' were busy around him, studying eggs, books, papers, or liquids. Jotting them down on a clipboard and debating whether they should use more of chemical A instead of chemical E. None of them notice the man slumping in his chair, eyes watering.


	3. Eric

Six years later

Eric settled down in his memory matted rolling chair, his eyes instantly locked on the computer. His fingers were busy putting in password after password to get into his up top private files. The screen listed all the available lines, and Eric's eyes expertly scanned each one. He grabbed a bag of chips off his desk as the computer scanned the last file. His skin glinted green white and black as the screen on the monitor flipped through the pages of saved newspapers. Pictures flashed through, articles of missing people, their headlines in big black bold letter. But he had already seen those… that wasn't what he was interested in right now. Off to the side, a phone rang with the Indiana Jones theme song as the ring tone. Eric's eyes pulled away from the screen, and looked back. There was a pile of clothes next to his bed, and the phone was in the pocket of the jeans. Eric pushed his chair in that direction, grabbed the phone, and rolled back, flipping the cell phone open.

"What's up?" Eric said, his eyes once again fastened onto the screen. It was his friend Carl.

"Hey man, I found those files you asked me to look up for you. I had to have Jeffory do some hacking into the security system, but I found it. I sending it to you now." Carl said. Eric's fingers flew over the keyboard and suddenly the files from Carl popped up. Pictures off kids of all ages, some even adults covered the fifteen pages of the 'NEW YORK TIMES' old paper. Under each picture, it said 'missing' and told the age and date they disappeared. Four more pages behind it, was the article.

'Thanks Carl." Eric said, his eyes still on the screen, "Hey how'd last night go with you and Kayla?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Carl said. Eric smiled.

"Aw come on man, what happened?" Eric said, clicking on the different files and sending them to places a regular person on a computer could never find.

"It ended up with Kayla in Chad's truck, and cola all over my new jacket." Carl said. "The end. I don't want to talk about it any more then that."

"Dang man, you gotta learn to work these kinds of things out." Eric said. He pushed his shoulder up to hold the phone as his fingers were practically blurs over the computer.

"How'd the science test go?" Carl asked. Eric pulled out a paper labeled 'chapter two… Science.' In the corner in red ink was an A plus and circled with a smiley face.

"Not to good." Eric lied, "But better then last time."

"Man, you should've stayed home to study instead going to the movies with me." Carl said. 'I mean, we only had one night to study… actually both of us should have taken the chance."

"Look man, I'm real busy, I'm gonna have to catch up later." Eric said, setting the paper down and turning back to the screen.

"Sure thing. Anything else I need to look up for ya?" Carl asked.

"Ah… see what you can find on…" Eric's eyes scanned the article he had just received, 'Dr. Grant's new discovery.' Should be dated around two years ago. His last book was just before it."

"Dr. Grant? Eric, what the heck do you need info about him for? What are you researching exactly? I know you told me not to ask, but I peeked at the last one, and I'm just dying. Dude… you gotta tell me." Eric frowned.

"Carl, look. I don't have time to talk. Just send me what you can… and no peeking this time! I have to trust you to do this. And don't use Jeffery this time… he has the tendency to piggyback the main line and steal stuff from hidden files."

"Already took care of it.' Carl said, "I found a virus on the last one. Pretty well hidden, and I almost gave up. Jeff's getting good. But don't worry, I did a full scan. You're clean."

"good, talk to ya later." Eric said, he hung up. He read the article, his mind rehearsing every detail. All the missing people had disappeared on the eighth of every month. And all of them were either homeless, orphans, or people with no family and friends. But the thing is, the police didn't find out about it till way after it started. Because they were all isolated, or living on the streets, no one called the cops when they went missing. So who knows how long people have been disappearing on the eighth before the cops actually did find out. There was a picture of the article, of the police station. The FBI were hanging around, and probably inside to. Why were the FBI involved? Just another interesting fact. After reading the article thoroughly, Eric realized it never said how they actually found out.

"ERIC!!" Came a call from outside. "Eric!" The door to his room opened, and light from the hall way spilled in. "Oh.. Eric WHAT are you doing now?"

"Mom! You suppose to knock!" he said, quickly hiding the files. His mom looked around and frowned.

"Oh honey, look at your room! It's a mess! You've got clothes everywhere... papers, plates glasses, bags of chips…"

"Mom…" Eric said, looked at her sidelong. His mom sighed.

"Alright. Just don't leave your clothes lying around. And DON"T leave your cell phone in your jean pocket again. I'm not paying for another one." Eric chuckled and shook his head.

"I won't." he said. His mom smiled back.

"Dinner's ready." She said, "Wash up and let's eat. After dinner I'm taking you to your dad's." Eric looked up startled.

"I thought I was leaving next weekend!" He said, 'I'm not ready! I still have to finish the…" he stopped.

"The what?" his mom asked. His eyes flickered to the computer.

"Nothing. I'll finish it later." He said, and stood up. He walked past his mom and into the bathroom to wash his hands. He heard his door shut, and his mom walk down the stairs. He let out a sigh of relief, and turned on the water.

A few hours later, he and his mom pulled up the driveway in her Toyota. Eric's parents were divorced, and he thought they might have gotten back together after their vacation on dread island. But they never did. His dad came out of the house and greeted them. His mom and dad talked while he went into the house and found his room. He pulled off his backpack and dug for the CD inside. He shoved it into the computer, and pressed a few bottons. The computer started to scan and repeat the files. Eric grabbed an apple from his backpack, bit into it, and typed a few more things into the computer. He finished his bite walking out the door, and met up with his parents in the living room. His mom was frowning, and his dad looked like he was having a serious conversation. But either way… they both looked troubled. They saw Eric in the hallway and stopped.

"Hi honey." His mom said. "Um…" she looked at his dad.

"Eric, buddy, take a seat." His dad said. Eric swallowed his bite, starring at his parents. He took a seat on the tan leather couch, and felt himself sink into the cushion.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"Well… Dr. Grant came by earlier." He said.

"Dr. Grant? What'd he want?" Eric asked. His dad gave him a warning look.

"Honey, look," His mom started, "He… he was looking for you sweetheart."

"You know our last little trip with him?" his dad's voice was akward and low, "Well… let's just say he's inviting YOU for a trip this time." Eric froze. No. No way. He wasn't going to do it. He clenched his teeth.

"Inviting me to what kind of trip?" Eric asked slowly. His dad opened his mouth, but Eric interrupted him. "I'm not going. Forget it. You call tell Dr. Grant I'm declining the party invite."

"Tell him yourself." Said a deep voice. Around the corner… walked in Dr. Grant. He wore a loose plaid shirt, and tan pants with a brown belt. His arms were crossed, and his big eyes starred at Eric underneath his flopped brown hat. Eric frowned. His dad stood up, a bit uncomfortable. He pulled his mom to her feet, and they both left the room. Dr. Grant watched them go, and then took a seat. "Hello Eric." Eric said nothing. Dr. Grant hesitated, then sighed. "Do you even what to hear the details of this trip?"

"Even if I said no, you would still tell them to me." Eric said. Dr. Grant pulled his lips back in a smile, forgetting how smart Eric was. He took a deep breathe.

"Well, I can see you won't listen long… so I'll get to the big guns first." He said, "We found a third Island about four miles off the coast of our last little adventure. Something on that island, has caught the satellites attention. Some type of movement. They want to send in a crew to find out what." Eric scoffed.

"The only reason anyone would go on that island… is by complete and utter accident… or suicide. And I'm not under either of those." Eric said. Dr. Grant shook his head.

"This is a third island. Absolutely nothing to do with Jarrasic park. No Dino's… no teeth and claws… maybe a few birds… but that's it." Dr. Grant said, "This trip is nothing dangerous. The most dangerous thing that could happen, is you either climb a tree and fall, or trip on a tree root." Eric leaned back in the couch, and crossed his arms.

"SO why'd you need me?' Eric asked. Dr. Grant folded his hands in front of him.

"They said they need an experienced crew. They gave me specific details of each person they wanted. They wanted a paleontologist who's had… experience. That'd be me. They want someone who knows the grounds… plants and wildlife, and been on that specific island before. And they want someone who's been to Isle Sorna, and has survived the most dangerous island for eight weeks. Someone smart and knows just about as much as me, and has the will to survive. Eric… you're the only one who as survived Jurassic Park by yourself with nothing but whatever was on the island for provisions for eight whole weeks. And you were barely fifteen."

"There's others just as good as me… why not them?"

"When they scanned the island, they found only a handful of harmless creatures. But they also found places where Jurassic Park might have set up. Getting closer looks, they found that a lot of the compounds are impossible to get to. Unless someone small enough comes along. Someone small, with big brains." Eric grinded his teeth. "You'll be paid. 10,000 as the least." Eric blinked. Ten thousand just to map out the island? PUH! What a bunch of wimps! "Look, Eric, if it wasn't for the U.S.A, I would have kept you out of this. But the problem is… something happened to some of the data on the computers on the island, shortly after we returned home from it. Apparently someone hacked into them using satellite passwords." Eric's eyes turned cool, but his stomach tightened. "Whoever hacked in, replaced all the passwords for free access to all the data… and now we can't get in. The government hired nine experts to trace this hacker, mostly because they need to get in and get a hold of that info. They traced the line and found the man they were looking for… or should I say boy. Eric… they need those passwords." Eric frowned.

"I covered up my tracks… hid any prints or evidence where I was." Eric said. Dr. Grant nodded.

"That's why it took these people two years to find you. Frankly they were just about to quit their jobs when they found out a seventeen year old boy outsmarted them for so long." Dr. Grant said. Eric felt a ping of pride, and he cracked a smile.

"You're saying a bunch of experts couldn't break my wall for two years?" Eric said.

"I'm not going to ask how you did it… I probably won't understand… never did like computers… but all I'm saying is this… we leave in two days." Dr Grant said.

"Who else is all coming? And who's this person who's been on this 'safe' island before?" Eric asked.

"Well, US undercover gov corp. sent in a few men to check out landing and set up provisions. They found some evidence of people there before them, and took some prints. They traced the prints to five different people. Kelly James, Eliot Port, Nattallie Parker, Samson Young, and Kimberly Corterel."

"Samson Young?" Eric asked. He remember that name… he'd seen it before. From where? Dr. Grant was silent, knowing Eric was thinking. "Samson… Young…" he repeated.

'Know him?' Dr. Grant asked. Then it clicked. He looked up at Dr. Grant.

"Age 22, weighed about 152 pounds, 5 foot 6." Eric said. Dr. Grant blinked.

"And HOW do you know that? Even the U.S can't find any family."

"He's has no family. Or friends. Lived in New York city New York, 5549 Clamberson street." Eric said.

"Eric.. answer the question… how do you know all this?" Dr. Grant leaned forward.

"It doesn't matter… you won't find him. He went missing October 8th four months ago. Nobody's found anything of him since."

"I'm gonna call Jean, tell him about this alright?" Dr. Grant said, "You just sit right there." Eric's mind raced. Two other names sounded familiar too.

"Elliot Port… Kelly James…" Eric continued… almost to himself, "Disappeared on the 8th of September and May. Both had no family or friends… isolated in two separate small one room apartments." Dr. Grant's jaw almost dropped, but he said nothing.

"Um.. Hello? This Dr. Grant. Is this Jean?" he said into the phone, "Ok, look, I have important info on some of the people your tracking down. I'll be over in a few." His eyes shifted to Eric, who sat silent. He hung up the phone… and his parents walked in, both frowning.

"Ah, Hi. Um…" Dr. grant turned to Eric, then back to his parents. "Me and Eric are going on a trip to the government BU." Eric stood up suddenly.

"Hey wait a minute…" he started.

"Eric…" Dr. Grant said. Something in his voice… the look in his eye, made Eric stop.

"Dr. Grant." His mom said.

"Look, you're son will be safe." Dr. Grant insured, "We're going no were near Sorna."

"Actually about 10 miles from it." Eric said. "Latitude and Longitude are a complete mess." Dr. Grant looked at him. He shrugged, "I needed to know where to point the satellite." Dr. Grant shook his head with a smile.

"Eric, go pack. We might not come back." Dr. grant said. Eric hesitated, then left. He stopped at the end of the hall, hearing his name in his parents and Dr. Grant hushed conversation.

"Dr. Grant. I want you to know, you're forcing me to choose between a good life, and financial support for industry, and my son and I REALLY don't like it." Eric's mom snapped, and stomped off. Dr. Grant tried to talk to my dad, but he never answered. So they had forced Eric's parents. Eric gripped his doorknob. What would become of him now?


	4. The Basics

About four hours later, he arrived at a high security building, in the middle of no where. About seven miles back, the trees and houses completely disappeared. Eric didn't exactly see where he was being led, because he kept his head down, listening to the clank of the peoples shoes on the metal floor. Dr. Grant was in front of him. Eric wasn't exactly a fan of his at the moment. He was led into a small tan room, with a single coffee table and a few overstuffed chairs… on the other side was a window over looking the rest of the building, and a computer. Dr. Grant sat down, as did Eric, eyeing the computer. A few minutes later, a tall, bald man dressed in a gray suit complete with tie and shined shoes walked in. He held out his hand to Dr. Grant in greeting. Dr. Grant looked at the hand, then leaned back in his chair. The man frowned.

"Alright, let's get started then, shall we?" the man said, "I'm Mr. Flank. And, Dr. Grant, where is the boy that broke the security?" Dr. Grant stood aside to reveal Eric. "My… it IS just a boy. THIS is the kid that broke the US password?"

"You got a problem with it?' Eric asked. He knew he wasn't really a disappointment. He wasn't a skinny white geek, with big glasses and pants to small. He had broad shoulders, and a pretty good build for his age. He wore a blue shirt with a dark tan jacket, and baggy jeans.

"No, no problem at all… you're just… younger then I thought." Mr. Flank said. He turned to Dr. Grant. "What do you know about the research?" Dr. Grant waved at Eric.

"All I got was from him." Dr. grant said. Mr. Flank looked at him, his surprise showing.

"Three of the people you're looking for are missing. Have been for a minimum of four months. I have the address and all the info you need on them if you want proof." Eric said.

"So who are the two left?" Mr. Flank asked.

"Natalie and Kimberly." Eric said. Mr. Flank nodded, and stepped out into the hall to exchange a few words. His expressions changed an enormous amount of times in the few minutes he was out there. When he came back in, his face was blank.

"Well…" He started, "Seems the boy was right. He knew what took my experts six months to figure out. May I ask how?"

"No you may not." Dr. Grant said for him. Mr. Flank frowned.

"Well, apparently we've already traced Natalie, but have found nothing on Kimberly other then a few background histories. A few men left about four hours ago to pick her up." Eric had a question in the back of his head. He wanted to ask… but somehow he thought he couldn't. "She'll be here in about an hour or less… depending if she cooperates. But we need Kimberly's info."

"I can get if for you." Eric said, "I just need the right equipment… and privacy." They looked at him, "And the info you already have… just to save time looking it up."

"Very well." Mr. Flank said, "You can do so in a few minutes. But for now, Mr. Airspine with debrief you on the trip." The next ten minutes a man with a droning voice went on about the trip. Dr. Grant, Eric found, wasn't exactly voluntary for the trip. Turns out the US had forced him in to. So now Eric was more on his side. After the man left, and Eric lifted his head, and stretched, he was steered to the computer to research. The computer was incredibly fast, and easy to work with. Eric only allowed Dr. Grant in there with him as he worked. He watched in fascination.

"hey, where did that info come from?" Dr. Grant asked.

"I just slipped into my computer at home and took if off of there. Look." Eric pulled up the file he had received earlier that day, of the 'missing' people. "They all disappeared on the 8th. And there are their names. Samson, Kelly, and Eliot." Dr. Grant said nothing, baffled by Eric's skill.

"What are you doing now?" Dr. Grant asked, as Eric clicked around.

"Making sure we aren't being followed, or wired." Eric said. Sure enough, he found someone was tracing every step he made from another computer approximately four levels above his head. He clean it out, and wiped it clean of any info it had already snatched. Then he began to research. The background of Kimberly consisted of living at an apartment for two years with an older man of no relation. For a while she worked with an agency that was for kids under the age of twelve, and taught them self defense. They could trace no family record, and found she owned a black lab when she was six. She shopped at Winco, and lived in Texas for about a year. She moved around a lot, and when the old man she lived with died… it seemed so did she. Nothing came up after that. But Eric was determined… and looked around. He tried everything, his fingers a blur over the key board his eyes fixed on the screen. An hour passed by, and a man came in to inform them that Natalie had arrived. But still Eric worked. He hacked into high security government, and found six more tag along trying to trace him… and caught every one before they got anywhere. Finally, the name Kimberly Corterel popped up. Dr. Grant muttered something. "It might be someone else." Eric said, "There could be two." but it wasn't. The article under they name was about how they had found her on the island near Isle Sorna after she had some how disappeared. "Got'cha." Dr. grant smiled.

"You really are good." He said. Eric just smiled.

"Just gotta know where to look." Eric said, reading on. Now the girl was living in a girls home at the age of seventeen. The question Eric wanted to know, was answered. She had no friends and family and had been isolated for years. Dr. Grant stood up, and Eric leaned back.

"Alright… let's go tell them of your success." He said. Eric nodded, and instead of following Dr. Grant out, watched him leave. As soon as the door shut, Eric turned back to the computer. There was one more thing he had to find out. He looked deeper into the background of Kimberly. Clicked on the date she went missing. His heart skipped a beat as he read. DECEMBER 8th. Appeared six months later when some of the missing people turned up dead. She was the only one who survived whatever it was. She would have the answers. He noticed there were no reports on it though. The police… no one had noticed that she happened to disappear on the 8th, and asked her no questions. She was alive and found. Done deal, right? Wrong. Eric wanted to find out more, but Dr. Grant came in again and pulled him away from the computer. Again they were led down the hall. Now Eric took the time to look around. But now there wasn't much to see. It was a white hallway well lit, with paintings and plants here and there. A few heavy metal doors showed up along the wall, each with a number. Eric was busy trying to figure out the pattern of the obscure numbers, when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Mr. Flank was surprised you found Kimberly's background so quickly." Dr. Grant said, "These guys still can't imagine just a boy outsmarting the government."

"Like he did with the satillites." A woman said ahead of them. "Broke the passwords, and double layered the computers on the new island." She wore a tight gray skirt that came just below her knees, and a white blouse. A brown jacket hung over her wide shoulders, and her long fingers cureld around a clipboard. She had big, round glasses in front of deep brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She was beautiful behind those glasses, and it was easy to see.

"Eric… this is Jean." Dr. Grant said, "Jean, Eric."

"Nice to meet you." Eric said, blowing air.

"I must say you are hard to keep up with." Jean said, "You found a few of my traps… but set off a few yourself." Eric looked up. So SHE was the one trying to trace his movements on the computer.

"So you traced me?" Eric said. Jean laughed.

"Only for a few seconds." She said, "But for some odd reason my computer actually shut down." Jean said. Eric looked away. Oh gee I wonder why? Finally they stopped, and turned to a door. It was a polished oak with words across it Eric couldn't read. The door was opened to reveal yet another room nicely furbished. There was a big table in the center with red cushioned black chairs. A few plants stood in the corners on top of small desks, and on the far side of the wall, opposite of the door… was a big screen. A few men and women including Mr. Flank already had taken seats, and stood up when they entered the room. Then it was a series of greetings, hello, and brief catch up's before they all sat down again.

"Everyone, this is Natalie." Mr. Flank said, motioning to the door. A girl, about Eric's age stood in the doorway. She wore a white t shirt and worn jeans with a red jacker around her waist. Her brown hair was let down around her face, covering one of her light brown eyes. She had her arms folded arcross her chest… as if uncomfortable.

"It's… it's only a child." Someone whispered. "No more then that computer brat!" Eric frowned. At lease it wasn't computer geek. He was no geek.

"Come on in Natalie." Mr. Flank said.

"I'd rather not." Natalie said. "I'm fine where I stand. I was even better were I was an hour ago. At home."

"Not much of a place I'd say." Mr. Flank said. She glared at him, and finally took a seat, with a odd glance in Eric's direction. "Now, Natalie knows about the island, and has been on the island itself, and has reported the only dangerous thing on the island… is wild boar, and a poisonous spider."

"But only the male…" Natalie interrupted.

"Anyway…" Mr. Flank tried to continue.

"Why was she on the island on the first place? How'd she get off?" someone from the crowd asked. Mr. Flank hesitated.

"We have yet to apply those answers from her." Was all he said. Eric's eyes were locked on Natalie. No older then him. She had the answers he had been spending months researching. She would have them. Once again, Mr. Flank went on about the trip. Mostly borning stuff he didn't need to know. His name was mentioned a few times… about how he would go in, ride the computer drive over, and take the info back here. Eric rolled his eyes when he said it'll be a walk in the park. Yeah right. He had no desired to anywhere NEAR that island. The group was dismissed, and Eric stood up, his legs stiff. As he walked out, he felt a slight bump, and turned to see who it was. Natalie. She was starting at him, but said nothing. She passed by, and Eric was almost wanting to follow. But he kept to Dr. Grant's side. He leaned over to Eric.

"I don't care what Mr. Flank says… I'm hiring people with guns. But guns and guts… and I'm bringing a satellite phone… and the Maries and US navy will be on speed dial." Dr. Grant said. Eric chuckled.

"We won't be landing on any island with Jurassic Park's experiments on it." Eric said. Dr. Grant looked at him.

"I ain't taking chances. I'm gonna have a second plane behind us in the air." He said. 'And I gave the pilot strict orders not to land until we circle the island first… and I check it out… from the air." Dr. Grant said.

"I can get a 3D mapping of the island if that helps at all." Eric said.

"Impossible. The only 3D map is on the island…" he stopped, "On the island computer… with your password." Eric smiled, "Why did you even go in there to begin with? What were you looking for?" Eric hesitated, then pulled Dr. Grant to the end of the crowd.

"There have been people missing." Eric said, "Every month on the 8th. It started with people in the thirties… then twenties… then teens. The youngest kid who's went missing was twelve."

"That's how you knew about Samsom, Eliot and Kelly?" he asked. Eric nodded.

"They all disappeared on the 8th of the month. They've been missing. Still are. Six months after their disappearance, 50 was found dead in crude conditions. Police is calling it an A shift at top level and high security. Took me awhile to trace it and take it."

"Where did you get all that information?" Dr. Grant asked, thinking he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Around." Was all Eric said. "Anyway…" he stopped looking around to make sure no one was listening, "Anyway, I have a whole list of those A shift people. Natalie and Kelly are on that list… the only ones I know of that are alive and found." Dr. Grant looked at him.

"How does this connect with Jurassic park?"

"I looked a little further into the files of the ones found dead. Some of their conditions included broken neck, bloody holes, ripped skin, and even limbs missing." Eric said. Dr. Grant shrugged, and Eric grinded his teeth.

"Could have been some creepy assassin." Dr. Grant said. "Those guys do stuff like that."

"yeah, sept these are no dagger hole wounds. Their round, six inches deep. Ripped skin as if something clawed them… each streak is parallel with the next. Missing limbs have been reported as either ripped off, or chewed off. But the police don't want to admit it. So that's when I looked into Jurassic park files. Found nothing other then a third island. Found the computer system there…"

"And?" Dr. Grant asked.

"Nothing of interest besides one thing, they only mentioned, and didn't go into detail at all." Eric said. "It said something about E4 expiriment being updated and continued. Other then that… nothing."

"So you think E4 experiment has something to do with A shift?" Dr. Grant said. Eric shrugged.

"Possible." He said. "I mean, now it almost has to be, because the prints you found on the island, of the people who had been their before… were all on my list." Dr. Grant thought, then nodded. One way to find out. Ask Natalie." Dr. Grant chuckled.

"Good luck with that." He muttered, and picked up the pace next to Jeans. Eric mentally sighed. So far… his own experiment was failure.


	5. The Third Island

About two days later… they were in a private plane flying over Costa Rica. Dr. Grant was in front of Eric sleeping, his brown floppy hat over his face. Natalie was sitting three seats behind and across the isle. She was wearing dark jeans ripped just below the knee, with a black belt. and a red tank. She wore sandals, even after everyone had insisted tennis shoes or boots, but she refused. Her brown hair was pulled back into a rough pony tail in the middle of her head. The rest of then seats were filled with men dressed in black. Jean was in the seat behind Eric, now dressed in worn jeans and a loose white t-shirt with a black flimsy vest, that was tied at the waist. She had taken Dr. Grant's advise, and wore solid tough leather brown boots with red laces. Her glasses were gone, replaced by contacts, and her hair was now in a high pony. Eric himself had made sure he was comfortable. One thing he had learned living on Isle Sorna… was you wanted to have clothes you could move in… but nothing loose to catch on anything. He wore the same ripped jean shorts he had worn last time, with a dark brown shirt. In his pockets, he had leather gloves cut off at the fingers… one thing he kept wishing he had last time. Even thought they were landing on an island with danger that had teeth and claws… he was still being causious. Like Dr. Grant. Eric was glad he was serious about the second plane that new flew a safe distance behind them. Eric was silent, and starring out the window as they flew. Everyone chatted quietly amongst themselves, except Eric, Natalie and Dr. Grant. He wasn't sleeping, Eric realized. His breath was unsteady… quick and almost forced. But he said nothing. Eric turned to look back. Jean was busy looking through some papers heaped on her lap, and Natalie was leaning back in her chair, looking out the window. Her eyes seemed distant, quiet and clouded. She slowly turned her head, and her eyes flickered over to Eric's gaze and held. Eric looked away, and back out the window. The chatter got louder as an island passed underneath. Isle Sorna. Eric watched silently as the death island passed. He found himself holding his breath, and his heart beating faster until they were past. That island was nothing to play around with. Not even joke. But the men behind him did it freely. Eric listened in their conversations uneasily. Thoughts and memories came back to him. He felt the cold fear grip him even now. He shook his head, and pushed the thoughts aside, trying to bring himself back to the present time. They were only a few mintues away from the island now. Eric reached over and gently shook Dr. Grant's shoulder. He jerked and sat up, throwing his hat in a frenzy across the isle. Eric jerked back two, his heart skipping a few beats. Dr. Grant calmed down and sighed. Eric picked up his hat, and handed it over.

"We're almost there." he said.

They cirlcled two times, before Dr. Grant let them land. The plane landed on a old runway that had lost it's paint and seemed cracked in a few places. The second plane radioed in to tell them they were still in the air, and waiting with extra supplies and fuel. Eric followed Dr. Grant out and down the folded out steps of the plane. Well, it was a smoother landing than last time, that was for sure. He took the last step onto the island, a little hesitant, his foot hitting the hard cement of the runway. As soon as his foot touched, a chill went up his spine. He didn't like this place. It was to much like Isle Sorna. Dr. Grant instantly took charge.

"Where is the compound? How far? Which direction? Who's leading? When do we start? You don't know? Well then, we start now. MOVE." He said. Of coarse it took a few minutes for the men to set up a perimeter and secure the plane before they could leave. But soon they were on their way. Eric was next to Dr. Grant, and behind Jean who held the coordinates of our destination. Out of reflex, Eric's ears caught every sound, every movement, every feeling. It was all, to familiar this island. The underbrush, the trees, the terrain. Enough to scare him to death. He looked back at the others. The men in black and had guns were doing just find. Looking around every once in a while, keeping their guns across their chest, taking big steady strides. Even Jean looked dandy. Strolling along like it was a walk in the park. Dr. Grant's eyes shifted every which way, and snapping to every sudden sound. His breathing came heavy, as did Eric's. Natalie was last in line. She kept her pace steady, but it seemed jumpy… thought not the excited jumpy. She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Her head was down, watching her steps, but Eric could tell her ears were open and listening. She tilted her head, and lifted her gaze every and looked beyond the underbrush, to a sound Eric could never hear. Jean stopped at a wide… fast moving river. Everybody sat down and relaxed… except Eric, Dr. Grant, and Natalie. Dr. Grant didn't even sit down. He paced back and forth while Eric hunched over his eyes constnalty scanning the forest. Jean rubbed her neck.

"This river cuts through the entire island. It get's thinner about a half a mile that way." She pointed downstream. "We might be able to cross there if we don't find anything else."

"Scan the river." Said a man, "Watch for any easy way across… and remember we have children here." Two men went downstream, and two upstream. Jean dropped off her backpack, and leaned over the river.

"Jean don't do that." Dr. Grant said, "Keep your backpack on." Jean rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you relax Alen?" Jean said, "You're perfectly safe." Eric's eyes flickered toward Dr. Grant.

"There's no such thing as 'safe' when you're this close to Jurassic park." He said, his eyes dark. 'And don't drink that water… you don't know if it's clean."

"Well then why don't we just ask our nature girl?" Jean teased. "Would the water be poisoned…" she stopped, "Where is she?" We all looked around. Natalie was gone. No where in sight. Suddenly there was a crash off in the distance followed closely by a splash. Eric and Dr. Grant froze. The remaining men pulled forward toward the sound, with the rest behind. They came to a small sand bar, reaching maybe three feet out into the river. Natalie stood next to a thick fallen tree, it's roots sprawling and tankled in the air. The tree reached all the way across the river, and still looked thick enough to hold a horse. We looked at Natalie. She said nothing as she climbed the roots and started to cross. Eric watched as she walked foot in front of foot, without any hands out for balance. She had perfect balance… that's why. She didn't even so much as wobble as she marched across and jumped down. Soon the men started across, after calling back the rest. Everyone got safely across, no injuries other then a slight scratch from a root on Jean. She caught up with Natalie once they started moving again.

"How did you do that?" Jean asked the girl. Natalie shrugged.

"I figured if the tree roots were already weak, it'd be easy to knock over close to the sand. That specific tree isn't exactly strong. I'm surprised we got across without it breaking." Natalie said. Jean blinked. It didn't exactly look weak. But then again, Natalie was the expert in plants and wildlife around here. They traveled on, following Jean's lead. It didn't take long to get there, for the island was smaller then the others. But the problem was, the compound was surrounded by heavy metal fencing about one story high and ended with spikes sticking out every which way. No way to climb it, but there was a place where the bars bent slightly, making a space maybe big enough for a kid to go through. They all sat down, and took a drink from their canteens. Eric realized he hadn't taken any water since they got here, and now he swallowed the cold water.

"You and Natalie will go in… find the computer and get it on this disk." Jean said, handing over a round disk in it's case. "Once you have that down, erase and clean the entire computer out. Leave nothing behind… got it?" Eric nodded. He put his canteen away, and slipped through the bars. He had to suck in, and push hard to get through. Natalie came after, giving a good push and she slid though. They were now inside the compounds grounds. There was abandoned trucks and equipment everywhere. Eric walked passed it with Natalie at his side. They both looked around, and when they came to the door… they found it locked. Eric looked at his stunned. Natalie looked back at the group on the other side of the fence, then at Eric.

"Can you pick the lock?" she asked. Eric shrugged.

"If I had the right tools." He guessed. Natalie held out her hand holding a small wrench and hard lock pick. Eric shook his head and smiled.

"I'll cover you. If they see it's locked, they won't let us go any further" she said. Eric took the lock and set to work, Natalie standing next to him to hide his movments.

"What's taking you so long?" Dr. Grant asked from the fence.

"There's something in the way." Natalie said, "We just have to move it." she turned to Eric. "Hurry up!" she hissed. Eric felt the pick fit in, and he twisted it. It snapped and Eric jerked back, with a curse. Qickly Natalie pulled out a second one and slid it in. She turned it and it clicked smoothly. She was good.

"If you're James Bond why have me do it?" Eric asked as she pulled the lock out.

"Cause I don't want question about how I know how to do it." she said simply. She pulled the door open, and Eric started in, but Natalie stopped him. She pulled out a small knife from her back pocket, and bent down. She slid the knife across the bottom of the floor, picking up a sting Eric had not seen. She snapped it up, and cut the string. Out of no where a big metal desk came from above and smashed down in front of them, spreading wood everywhere. Eric blinked.

"How'd you know it was there?" Eric asked, as she stepped over the rubble. She shrugged but said nothing. Inside was dusty and the air was heavy. Things lay about in a mess, but clear enough to walk. Natalie took the lead this time, and lead Eric straight through the compound. She turned to a heavy door with a long latch. She gripped it and lifted it up like it weighed no more then his backpack. Inside was a small office area… with a computer in the center sitting on a desk covered in papers. Eric set to work, just guessing the computer would turn on… it did. He slid the computer into the devise, and his fingers pressed a few keys to deliver all info. In a matter of seconds, the computer was diverting the files to the disk. As he did, his eyes wondered to the papers on the desk. He saw Natalie was looking through a few, and picked up one and read it thoroughly. Eric saw many papers but none to his interest or enough to pick up and read. He was curious what Natalie was looking at so intently. Eric looked at the computer. 9 done. Eric scoffed. What a slow computer. He leaned back and kicked his feet up. Natalie folded the paper and pulled out a lighter. Before Eric could object, she lit it on fire. He frowned, but said nothing. There was a clashing sound of metal, and Eric snapped around. Natalie turned her head calmly, and with movement barely visible to eyes, she pulled out a knife. Eric stood up and pulled out his own. They peeked out the door. There was another clash, coming from deeper in the building. Without question, Natalie bolted in that direction. Eric hesitated, one more look at the computer, then took off after her. Her footsteps her light and hardly audible. Eric did his best to do the same. When they came to a corner, Natalie slowed, and pressed against the wall. Eric did the same, putting his knife away, and pulling our a pistol Dr. Grant had provided him with. Natalie held up a hand… one… two… three! They both spun around into the hall way, aiming guns. Eric never saw when Natalie had switched weapons… she was fast. The room in front of them wasn't exactly empty… but nothing LIVING. But what lay on an examine table surround by smashed computers and broken tables… was the skeleton of a raptor. Eric froze, scared stiff in his guts, and unable to concentrate.

"Relax." Natalie's smooth voice came. "They brought it over from the other island. THis is the only dino on this island… and it's dead."

"Then what was that sound? You saying I should just forget to be scared of these things jumping out of no where and eating me?" Eric snapped. Natalie turned to face him, coolly and eyes calm, but sparked with secrets.

"It's not the dino's you got to worry about." Was all she said. She turned back around, and walked up to the skeleton. The bones were old and starting to crack and darken. They were thick and still hard, but in perfect tact. The skull was braod and heavy looking, with long teeth still curved in a deadly fashion. Eric walked over and joined Natalie.

"What's it doing here?" Eric asked. Natalie shrugged.

"Probably some experiment or testing or something like that. Look at all that." She waved her hand above her head without looking. Eric lifted his eyes to see. Wires and pins and needles hooked and weaved in the ceiling in easy reach. "Looks like those were connected to this guy…" Eric nodded. They looked like testing tubes… it was possible. Eric looked around at the blacked out computers. Each glass cover of the monitors were smashed in the middle, leaving bloody glass on the floor. A few wires spurted in all directions from the back. What ever ruined these computers… it wasn't an explosion. Someone had directly killed each computer… smashing the screen, then clipping the wires in the back… specifically for single destruction. "Who you suppose did it?" Eric shrugged.

"The only files of people on this island was high security and top notch scientists. Typical for an island so close to Isle Sorna for studying." Eric said. Natalie nodded. There came a sudden awkward silence that hung in the room. Eric looked back at the skull. He pictured the skin and muscle and eyes… the full suit. He remembered how many times he had been able to barley escape the slashing claws and deadly teeth. If it' weren't for some smokers… some brain… and a VERY high amount of luck… he wouldn't be here. Natalie sighed.

"We better get back." Natalie said. Eric nodded, and turned back down the hall. When they got back into the computer room, the disk was three fourths of the way down. He settled down in the chair again.

"You guys almost done?" said a voice. Eric picked up the wakie talky and puled it to his lips.

"Almost just a little bit left." Eric said, watching the computer screen. "I wonder…" he set his fingers to work. He took the info already on the disk and cleaned it out… leaving more room for the rest. The progress was going faster now. Now only five left. 4… 3… 2… 1…0. BEEP! The computer sounded, and Eric pulled the disk out. He put it back in it's case and handed it to Natalie. He then set to work destroying the files on the computer, now that he had a copy. A few more minutes of fast finger work, and he was done. He turned off the now empty computer, and turned around. Natalie was starring at him. "What?" he said.

"We did all that… just for a disk copy of the info?" she said, "And they you just take your time earasing the computer?" Eric shrugged.

"Just in case someone comes after us for it." Eric said. Natalie thought.

'Good point." She tossed the disk to me, and picked up the chair. He thrust the chair at the computer sending sparkes and glass everywhere.

"WHAT THE HECK!!" Eric said, covering his face. She brought the metal chair back again, and smashed it again. This time the monitor fell back splattered on the floor. She took ahold of the computer, and snapped it open… inside was a series of wires plugs and computer disks. She pulled out her knife and dragged it across the wires, a few sparks spurting up. They she picked it up, and threw it on the floor next to the splattered monitor. She put her knife away and wiped her hands.

"There. No worries." She said. "just in case you missed something." Eric scoffed, amazed at what she had suddenly done. But… it was really easier they what he did… and faster. And now even if he DID leave info behind, which he didn't, there wouldn't be anyway to bring it back up. Eric shook his head, and headed out. They slipped through the fence and joined the group again. Eric put the disk in Jeans back pack like she instructed, and assured them there was no way to find any files on the computer any longer. Jean turned around, and headed back, with the others in line. Eric pulled Dr. Grant behind, and told him about the paper she burned… the skeleton in the room, the noise they heard and the computers that had been smashed by hand.

"They she said 'it's not the dino's you have to worry about." Eric finished.

"There's something else?" Dr Grant asked. Eric shrugged.

"She's been on this island before… remember? That's how they found her prints."

"Along with Kimberly." Dr. Grant said, nodding.

"But why were they here in the first place? HOW did they get here?" Eric said, trying to figure it out. "She knows something is on this island." Dr. Grant and Eric exchanged glances. They traveled back to the plane, with only a few more rests. Natalie was quiet the whole time. Eric didn't say much either. A few people went into the plane, while others hung around outside while preparing to leave. Eric told Dr. Grant he was going to do some business, and be back in a minute. He left. When he was done, he headed back, but then stopped. It was quiet. To quiet. He knew more then enough, and had enough experience that that wasn't a good sign. He began to advance quietly, keeping trees in close reach in case he had to climb one fast. Up ahead where the plane should be, there was no yelling, no roars, in fact… there was absolutely nothing. The plane engine was silent. There was only the quiet blurts of voices. He couldn't make out the words. He listened carefully. The tone wasn't one he recognized. His heart skipped a beat. He moved a little closer, and peered through the under brush. He didn't gasp, but he knew if he hadn't learned so fast on Isle Sorna… he would have. He learned no to even take an extra breathe at starteling sences before his eyes. What he saw now… scared him. His group… had their hands held up. They were surrounded by men dressed in dark green and black…. And held them at gun point. A few harsh words were exchanged, and they were led off. Eric watched at the sudden turn of events. No. This couldn't be happening. He leaned back on the tree. This wasn't suppose to happen. It was suppose to be a safe and easy trip. But now the whole group was held hostage. No. No stop freaking out. It never helped before. How did you survive until now? By being smart… and acting fast. What could he do now? Follow them. Figure out where they were headed. Eric stood up on his feet and started off at a dead run. As he ran he realized that guns… didn't really scare him. He had learned to deal with much… much scarier things… much bigger things. He found a rough trail of broken underbrush and a few prints. He started off a little slower, stopping ever once in a while to listen. They could be more. If there was… he pulled out his own small pistol, full with four bullets. He knife was in reach… but that was all the weapons he had. He swore when he realized he could have scavenged the plane for anything else. There could have been anything in there that could be of use to him. To late now he thought. He continued to follow the trail… until it stopped. Literally stopped. Dropped into a steep cliff over looking a small valley below. In the center… was a building. A much looked like compound building. Eric's ears picked up movement to his left. He spun around, taking cover behind a tree, and pulling his gun ready. He listened again. There. Twice it reached his ears… and twice it didn't move direction or distance. Eric looked up at the tree he was hiding behind. Easy enough to climb. He listened again, then put the gun away, and pulled himself up using vines and crevices. He found himself climbing higher and higher, curious to see what was making that noise. He thought he could recognize it… and almost did. But it seemed to soft… to quiet to be what he remembered it as. He cringed. He didn't like that memory. Finally, he stopped climbing and scanned the forest floor below. His eyes caught movement of a hot orange and black. A tiger. What the heck was a tiger doing by Costa Rica? He looked further. What the heck was antelope doing in an island like this? This wasn't their habitat. The antelope was lying motionless on the ground, his fur dyed red. The tiger was crouched over it, eating it's fill. Eric's stomach would have lurched… but he had seen worse. It was then, he saw… a second tiger. And that second tiger had it's yellow eyes fixed on him. Eric froze. This wasn't good. He fingered the gun. Should he use it? They would hear the shot and come running… it might be a waste. Would the tiger even attack? The tiger looked at the first… then back up at Eric. He let out a low growl, that disrupted the first from it's meal. Now they both saw Eric. Eric expected them to fight… to kill themselves off over the pray… but they didn't. The first one was at Eric's tree in two bounds, next to the second. They were both looking up at him. Now what would they do? Eric got his answer. One jumped, it's claws outstretched. Eric knew he couldn't reach him at this height… but the claws scraped the bottom of his shoes. Eric jerked back, struck and shaken by the tiger's jump. Way beyond normal. These tigers… working together… jumping to unnatural heights. What was going on? Eric pulled his gun out. He didn't want to have to use it… but if his life was in danger… he saw better way to fix the problem. They jumped… and jumped again… each time just beyond reach of Eric. Eric slowed his breathing, but choked. Now the tigers were climbing. They were smart… they were learning. One climbed the tree, while the other waited pacing back and forth all the while four yellow eyes on him. Those eyes… so familiar… yet so different. Eric aimed his gun. He was going to have to use it. But he didn't want to. The tiger was half way there, when he pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed and nicked the tiger in the shoulder… but it didn't stop. Eric starred in horror. He pointed the gun again, beginning to panic. The bullet flew… this time engraving itself deep in the side of the tiger's chest. The tiger let out a roar and fell to the ground. Not a second later, the second one jumped, and started to climb, his claws digging deep in the bark. Ok… AIM the gun Eric you twit! He told himself. Eric aimed… just as he pulled the trigger… the tree shook, and the bullet went by harmlessly. Eric spun around to find the meaning of the mishap. The second tiger… not dead. In fact alive and well. Throwing it's self at the tree, trying to knock Eric from his place. Why wasn't he dead?! He saw the blood oozing out of it's shoulder. Eric spun his head around to the tiger climbing the tree. One bullet left… he had to make sure it was not meaningless. He aimed the gun carefully, and waited. The tiger shook the tree, knocking his aim off, but he didn't fire. He waited, and re aimed. The tiger climbed closer. His eyes flickered to the compound below… men were beginning to file out… and head his direction. Great. He turned his attention back to the tiger. Smash… the tiger threw itself against the tree. Eric re aimed… and fired feeling the tiger's breath on his feet. The bullet went straight through the tiger's skull between the eyes. It fell lifeless to the ground. Now he was out of bullets… one tiger left… and trouble on it's way. He looked at the other tiger. He was sniffing his dead companion. He looked back up at Eric a new threat in his eyes. Just then, a shot rang out, and the tiger dropped next to the dead one. Eric looked over, but saw nothing. It was probably those men. How did they get here so fast? Eric dropped from the tree and took off at a dead run, jumping over the bodies. As he ran… he thought… a habit he had found very useful. These guys knew the island better then him. He was dealing with humans with guns. He had no weapons other then a knife… no shelter… and the bad guys at his tail. Not exactly what he was hoping for. He raced on thinking of something… anything of his use. The plane. There was BOUND to be extra bullets or weapons on there. Plus he could close it up and lock himself away in side. There was a radio inside. He could call the second plane. Tell them what had happened. Perfect! He ran faster. Another thing he had learned… you could always run faster. Weather it was excitement or fear that drove you… you could always run faster. But sometimes… you weren't quick enough to bring up the pace… and got caught. Not this time he thought, as he flew over the forest floor. At least he was use to running on such rough terrain. He was quick… knew how to move in places like this. And he soon found himself booking up the stairs into the plane. He shut it hard and locked it across the latch. First, he went up front, and found the radio, and brought it away from the window. He put out a distress call, and while waiting for a response searched the plane. In the space above the seats… the bathroom… under the seats… in places he never thought would be in a plane and found nothing. Finally he heard a response on the radio.

"Mayday!" he yelled into the speaker, "There's people on the island… hostile… have the group hostage. Guns. Big guns lots of ammo… animals acting strange." He said, knowing he didn't have a lot of time.

"Is that you Eric?" called the second pilot in the plane, "what's going on? What are you babbling about?"

"The island! There's PEOPLE on it! Dangerous people! I'm the only one that's not caught…" yet… he thought to himself as he saw a flash of movement in the underbrush on the side of the run way.

"Alright, Eric… calm down…just… the radio… help… you talk…" the radio went static, then completely out.

"Hello?" Eric said, knowing there was no use. There was a shot, and it ricochet off the plane. Eric hesitated. Dr. Grant had gotten bullet proof planes? Dang he was going out of his league… but Eric was glad. Another shot. He wondered how long it would take them to find out there was windows. He looked around, desperate. Something… anything. He piled everything he could find in front of the doorway, and checked the latch for safty. Two more shots… the more… continuous. Eric kept his head low, crawling. He found a few gas granades. He almost chuckled to himself. These people always seemed to have gas grenades. He gathered all twelve up, and stuffed the in his backpack that lay on his seat. He found a few mini grenades… looked them over. Not exactly high explosive but good enough. Then found a few smokers. Good for distractions, he stuffed them all into is backpack. He stood up listening to the sound of gunfire. It was less then before… it seemed. Less people where shooting. Where they running out of ammo? Now it was only a few guns letting lead loose. Then stopped. The shooting… it had stopped. Eric peeked out the window… and saw nothing. Then the door jiggled and he jumped. He pulled his knife out, and crammed into the closet. He heard the door jiggle some more… then stop. Then there was a hard bang and a click. The door opened. Eric clenched his knife, his heart beating hard. But he kept his breath calm, steady and quiet. That, let me tell you, took practice. He saw the shadows moving outside… back and forth soundlessly. Then it stopped at the closest door. Eric took a big, quiet deep breath, and tensed his muscles to pounce. The door to the closet swung open, and Eric charged out, his knife in front of him. His arm was grabed by the wrist, and turned. It was twisted up his back all in one smooth move. Eric was caught. He was breathing hard and loud now, fear gripping his stomach.


	6. The Rescue

"Pipe down block head." Came a familiar voice. Eric froze. The grip on his was strong and firm… but let LOOSE. Eric stood there for a moment… not exactly sure what was happening. He turned around and found Natalie searching about the plane. He looked at the door. All the stuff he had put in front looked like it had been ripped through, and the door left open. Eric peeked out and his eyes looked into the forest. Silence. Not the danger kind of silence... but close. Eric turned back to Natalie.

"What… what happened? Who were those guys? How'd you get away? What happened to the guys shooting? Where the heck did you even come from?" he asked. Natalie ignored him and went on searching. "I searched the plane. Got everything I could find useful." He said, "And the radio's dead. Someone played with the batteries." Natalie stood up and nodded.

"those people are smarter then they look. They mess something up… make it look like an accident. Keeps the secret that they're here… a secret." She said. "come on… we got to get out of here quick." She raced out the plane and Eric followed jumping over the stairs. They took off across the runway when Eric's eye caught something. A body. Barely sticking out of the underbrush. It was wearing the same black green as those other people, and held a gun in it's hand. But it lay there motionless, unmoving. Eric followed Natalie into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Eric asked. Suddenly they took a random sharp turn.

'Faster!" she hissed. Eric did. He kept up with her easy. But then they came to a drop. Not as far as the first one he'd seen… but still deadly far below. Natalie didn't stop running full speed. She jumped straight off, and caught a branch of a tree below. "Jump! NOW!" she ordered. Eric did. He flew off the cliff, the airless sensation coming in his stomach. He missed the branch, but Natalie grabbed his arm. The momentum slammed her against the trunk and she grunted. She swung him to a lower branch and they both climbed down. Eric wanted to know the reason of the rush, but Natalie was still crumpled on the ground from landing… heaving hard.

"You ok?" Eric asked. She was hugging her stomach. She gave a nod.

"Should be." She said. She looked up, past Eric and up onto the cliff. Eric followed her gaze, just in enough time to see yellow eyes disappear. He jerked as he recognized the eyes of those of a raptor… but they were also the same eyes of those weird tigers. What the heck was going on? "Come on. There's some shelter up ahead." She stood up, limping a little and going at a much slower pace. Eric tightened the backpack on his back, and followed. A few minutes later of walking through the thick brush, the came up to a small building. One story… but once again full metal. A fence stood around it intact but nothing special. Eric jumped the fence, and helped Natalie over. They went into the one room building, after going down a series of stairs. Underground was much colder. The cement floor was damp, and there was a single light that turned on. Natalie sat down, heaving. She reached into her backpack and tossed Eric a water bottle, and pulled one out herself. Eric sat down, his eyes on Eric. They were quiet, drinking the water, and catching their breathe. Finally, Eric rose his voice.

"What's going on?" he asked, figuring that would sum most of it up. Natalie gulped her water down slowly and quietly. Her eyes distant… but in thought.

"Scientists." She said. Eric waited for her to continue. "They've been… experimenting for years now on this island. You guys shook em up a little, so they took action." Eric rolled his eyes, knowing she knew more then that.

"Natalie look… do you think we'll survive through this?" Natalie looked at him… startled by the question, "Me neither. So you'd better tell me everything you know… and I know it more then that. You've been on this island before. You and three others." Her eyes turned dark, and she looked down. "You got to let me in. I don't have a clue what I'm getting into." Natalie sighed… wondering if she should drag him in as deep as she was.

"It's…" she hesitated, "… complicated."

"Well, no offence, but I think we got plenty of time to explain." Eric said, screwing the cap on his bottle. She took a deep breathe.

"Well, to start of, the scientists started an experiment on animals. They played with raptor DNA, and blended a few traits with the animal." She said. Eric's mind flashed back to the tigers. They way they had worked together… they way they had a powerful jump, their eyes, and brains to figure out how to work together… and the way a single bullet didn't stop em. "You found that out in the forest…" Eric looked up, "I shot that last one… but you took off before I could move."

"Instincts." Eric said.

"yeah." She said, not quite sure she believed me, "Anyway, when it came as a halfway decent sucsess, they moved the experiment to humans. They took people who wouldn't have anybody looking for them. People with no friends… family. People who have locked themselves away in apartments or left on the streets."

"All disappearing on the 8th." Eric added. Natalie nodded, giving him a puzzled look. He shrugged, "Did some research."

"Well they found the experiment works better on newer DNA… so they began to get younger people. Until they found out that to new of DNA, just broke down and failed completely. They said it works better between the ages of thirteen and eighteen. Which made it harder for them to find people for the job."

"What about those people… they went missing, but some showed up dead six months later… in shreds." Eric said. Natalie bit her lip.

"People that failed the experiment." She said, 'To THEM, that's all they were. They brought raptors from Isla Sorna, and Isla Nublar, studied them, took DNA, injected it in kidnapped people who had isolated themselves, and… tested it."

"They put raptor DNA… into HUMANS?" Eric asked. Natalie gave a slow nod, her eyes distant.

"They… almost got me… and one other. We came here in a group of four. But two… didn't make it."

"Leaving you and Kimberly." Natalie snapped upright.

"What? She's alive? I thought…" she stopped, "Never mind. A man on this island… one that was sick and tired of this experiment, began to help people escape. Now… the experiment as recently…. Been delayed. They have no one to test it on, until they got…"

"Our group." Eric finished for her, realizing the harsh truth. "Natalie… answer me honestly… what exactly is the test?" She didn't answer. He looked at her. Her eyes seemed to well up in tears, her fists clenched.

"They… there's a smaller jungle in the lab…" she said.

"And…" Eric pushed, almost not sure he wanted to know.

"There's a raptor inside… they let the experiments loose inside…" she stopped choking back tears. Eric leaned back… in disbelief. "If they survived, then the experiment worked… but so far they've all failed."

"What these people have no hearts?" Eric spat. 'So those bodies on the news… the ones missing for six months… were raptor leftovers?" Natalie nodded. Eric frowned. "No way am I gonna let some freaks give my group up as dinner." He stood up. "You with me?" Natalie paused. That was a sudden, and very serious question. But it didn't take her long to think. Eric held out a hand, and Natalie took it. "You know this island… is there a way in?" Natalie thought.

"Yes." She said, "How many bullets do you have left?" Eric gave an embarrassed smile.

"um… none." He said.

"Same here." She said. "used the other three for…" she stopped, "Let's go." She headed back up the stairs, Eric at her heels. She stopped at the door, and listened… nothing. With a big heave, she opened the door…

Five minutes later, they were back at the cliff, looking over at the valley at the compound below. Men surrounded the entrances, with guns. It was open ground about a hundred yards in each direction… not exactly easy to get there. But Eric had a plan.

"It's simple." He said. "Isn't it?' Natalie chuckled at his plan.

"A simple high school joke." She said, "But it'll work."

"Any cameras? Security inside?" Eric asked. She thought.

"yeah… but it's all controlled in one central computer… just inside the main door."

"Alright. When you give me the signal, I book it across the field, gas the guards. Get inside, take over security, and find the group."

"And the way there?"

"Down the hall, second right, first left room 121, pull the chair back, typical trap door, down the stiars."

"And move fast, cause unless you hold the chair back, it'll shut." Natalie said.

"Find em, get outside… one more signal from you… and we take off to the plane."

"I'll be there before you, so any trouble, I'll take care of it."

"Move fast, don't stop to look." Eric said, "And don't hesitate." He pulled out a grenade and handed it to her with a two gas caps. She took them and took off. Eric started down to the edge of the field. The grass came up to his waist, a perfect hiding place for anyone with a gun… but it was also perfect cover for him. He ducked down, and started slowly in. He figured to get as much as a head start until the signal came. Then it came. A death defying scream. Sounding so real.. that for a second… Eric hesitated. He peeked over the grass, and found most of the guards out along the building took off across toward the scream. Eric stood up and booked it across the field. A gas grenade in hand, it seemed like he flew across the grass. Without stopping he chucked the gas grenade at the main entrance guards, who had been distracted by the guards. Good thing he had a good arm. By the time he got there, the guards were on the floor. He held his breath, and set quickly to work on the door. A simple lock. He was in and the door closed behind him a half a minute. He twirled around, ready for a fist… but it was quiet. He took a deep breath, and kept moving. He found the door that said Security on it… like Natalie had said. She had also said, that these guys were over confident. They didn't exactly think anyone would find them… and if they were found… they found ways to take care of it. They certainly didn't think two kids could outsmart them. Eric swung the door open and smashed a gas cap on the ground. The stunned guard jumped, and when the smoke cleared… he was frozen. There was a knife on his throat.

"To bad you don't have a heart." Eric said, "I know plenty of… THINGS, that like to have hearts for dessert." He pulled back and knocked him across the head. He fell to the ground… unconscious. Instantly Eric took the seat and set to work. His fingers whizzed over the keyboard, his brain clicking. Within minutes he had the amateurs security system overtaken. He over road it with clean halls. So if anyone really was in the hall.. it didn't show… and it would be the same on the recording to. Eric ran out of the room and down the hall. He turned at the second right, and the first left. He found the room that said 121. The door was locked. For a second… Eric thought about picking it… but rolled his eyes. He stepped back and kicked. The door burst open, and Eric stepped in. No one there. It looked like a miniature library. He ran behind the desk and pulled the chair back. To the left of the door, the floor pulled back, revealing a dark staircase. Without hesitation, he ran down. It became bright as he went on. The ground leveled off, and he now found light flooded the small tunnel. He kept going, picking up his pace as he realized it was going to take longer to get to the end. At a jog, he was there in a few minutes. The tunnel widened, revealing a barred cell. Inside, was only one figure. Dr. Grant. His eyes widened when he saw Eric.

"Oh my… What are you doing here? How'd you… I mean… the guards… guns…ERIC!" Eric scoffed, and set to work on the lock.

"I'm getting you out of here. We don't have a lot of time. Where's the others?"

"Gone." He said. Eric didn't look up from his work. Any hesitating was dangerous.

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"I know someone who will." The lock clicked, and Eric snapped it off. Dr. Grant pushed the gate open.

"This is the second time you've saved my life." He said. Eric shrugged and took off down the tunnel. A few seconds after pulling Dr. Grant out of the trap door, the door shut. Eric took a deep breath.

"Come on." Eric said. he opened the door. Two men stood in the door way… and Eric froze. "Uh oh." He said. The men pushed Eric back into the room. He lost his balance and fell. One of them aimed a gun at him. Eric closed his eyes. SMACK! SMACKSMACK! Eric opened his eyes. The two men were on the ground… motionless. Dr. Grant was standing over them, fists clenched. Eric smiled.

"Now we're even." He said, taking the offered hand. He peeked out the door.. no one. He took off with Dr. Grant at his side. They came to the exit. "Hold your breathe… it's gassy outside." He held his breath, and pulled the door open as Dr. Grant took in air. The ran outside, shut the door, and ran to the side of the building, hiding behind the wall.

"What now?" Dr. Grant asked.

"We wait for Natalie's signal." Eric said.

"Natalie's out there?" Dr. Grant said. "I thought she got caught?"

"Must of escaped." He said, "Saved my life in a total of three times already."

"How do you know we'll see the signal…" Dr. Grant asked… but stopped as a big boom filled the empty air. Overhead fire burst into the sky along with smoke dirt, rock, and trees.

"I think we'll be fine." Eric said, with a smile. He took off across the field, Dr. Grant following. His feet hit the ground, his legs moving fast and hard, his breath coming shorter. The air wiped in his face and his arms pumped beside him. He was amazed Dr. Grant could keep up. His face was straight, his strides in his run long and powerful. The old man still had something. Eric picked up the pace. They had absolutely no time to trade. Underbrush's slapped at him, trying to slow him down, but he wouldn't let it. He jumped over rocks and logs, all the while trying to pick up the pace. The feeling of behind chased by something dangerous came to his stomach. It was a familiar feeling… but he never got used to it. Soon they arrived at the plane, Eric burst up the stairs. "Natalie? Natalie? Where are you?" he asked in heaves looking around.

'She'll be fine." Said a voice. Eric whipped around to the cock pit. There, a tall man held Natalie by the neck, and held him and Dr. Grant at gun point. He heard more men file into the plane, and he suddenly felt a sharp pain across his head. His vision went black, and he fell to the floor.


	7. The Miracle

Eric woke up, with a throbbing head. He flinched as he came into consciousness, and the pain came stronger then before. He rubbed his head… or tried to. His hands were tied. Was he in a cell? No. The air was to clean and wet. The ground under him was eneven, and it was warmer then in the cell he'd rescued Dr. Grant from. He opened his eyes, and found himself lying on the forest floor by a tree. No body was around. No men with guns, no Dr. Grant. Nobody. A chill went up Eric's spine. Where was he? The answer sang in his mind, but he refused to except. Until he took a big wiff of the air. No doubt now. He was on Isla Sorna. Eric's blood ran cold, and he pulled his tied legs up to his chest. He closed his eyes, and rest his head on his knees. This wasn't suppose to happen. He wasn't suppose to be here. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was still on the other island. But that weird, fear feeling creeping back into his stomach that he had lived with for eight weeks. The smell, the feeling. He just KNEW he was on Isla Sorna. Now bound, caught. No way to run. He was dead meat…. Literally. Eric clenched his teeth, refused to accept defeat. He survived once… he could do it again. He concentrated. Did they take his knives? His gun? Yes and no. His gun was no longer in it's holsters. They were both missing.

His backpack was still on his back, heavy with the contents. Why'd they leave it with him? Probably sure that once dropped off on this island, their problem would be taken care of. Eric rolled his eyes. They were probably right. But he felt the hard metal of a switchblade handle in his boot. His own switch blade… one he bought with his own money. He sat on his feet, and pulled the knife out. He flipped it open and began to saw at the ropes. Without visibility back there, he felt the blade of the knife catch him a few times… but nothing serious. He suddenly heard a roar, and instinctively found the wind direction. He was downwind of the sound. Good. And hearing the roar again, it told Eric that the big dinosaur was busy either eating… or getting ready to. To far for him to be dinner.

His ropes snapped and he split the other ones around his feet. Without hesitating, he stood up and headed purposefully into the jungle. He was heading straight for the water truck. His heart pounded, his ears and nose focused hard on his surroundings. He knew up ahead, was a clearing. A perfect spot for Compys to nest and take down any unfortunate creature to come around. He made a sharp left, going around the clearing. There was a sound on his left… an ever so quiet sound, but a sound no less. Eric… out of experience, bolted into a blast of run, and jumped into a tree and scaled it in seconds. When he looked down, he saw nothing. No movement, no dino, not even a human. He saw nothing then underbrush and forest. That was odd. Dino's didn't exactly wait around for their pray to come out of the tree. They would burst from their hideout and attack. Unless it was a raptor… but if it was, they he would have already been dead before he heard the sound. Then there was a flash of movement. So quick, Eric hardly had enough time to see what it was. It wasn't like anything he'd ever seen. It was smaller then a raptor, maybe a bit bigger then Eric himself. He didn't get a full glimpse because it was hidden in the brush. And instead of running towards him, it ran away.

Eric hesitated. It was out of sight before he could blink. What the heck was that? Maybe a new species? Possible. Dr. Grant said there were dinos here that no one had even heard of. Or it could be those scientists. Who knows what animals they mutated and put on this island. Eric jumped out of the tree, and continued at a decent run toward the truck. As he ran, the adrenalin built up in him. He felt eyes on him… something watching him. But every time he looked back, he saw nothing. He heard nothing. But something was there. If it wanted to eat him, it would have done so already. But it was watching him. Eric picked up the pace, pushing himself to force energy out he didn't have. When he reached the overturned truck, he dropped himself in, and shut the door behind him. He mentally remembered where he'd left the last of the lanterns. Where they any left? Would they still work? He reached over. His fingers fumbled over the plastic, but finally gripped the handle of the lantern. He flipped the switch on, praying it still worked. As the small tank filled with light, Eric let out a sigh of relief.

He looked around. Everything was pretty much still there. Other then a few cans of food and candy bars. But he knew where to find more. He pulled a dusty blanket over his shoulders, and huddled on the make shift bed he had made last time he was there. He wanted to cry, but he knew better. Crying did nothing. If you cried, something bad would happen. If you didn't cry, that bad thing will still happen… so why cry? Instead, he thought. Something that became instinctive. Always knowing your next move. So what was his next move now? Food. He now had shelter of the basic needs to survive… everything cept food. He sighed, knowing he would have to go back out soon. But he would wait long as possible, for his sent to die down. If he ran the trail to many times his scent would become stronger, and easier for predators to track.

Eric heard the sound of raptors communicating. The abrupt bark calling for help. Now, raptors were smart. They could take down a pray easily by themselves, but when they were calling for help, that meant they were dealing with something a bit smarter then usually pray… humans. Eric hesitated, but only for a second. He snatched his backpack up, and listened hard before opening the door. Even so, he opened it slowly and looked out. The call came again, a little further away to his right. Eric jumped out, and shut the door behind him, and took off across the ground. He kept his senses around him, knowing every tree possible to climb. Which was closest, which was easiest, which one had thorns higher in the branches. The call came again, surprisingly close. Eric stopped, and before an eye could blink, he was skimming up a tree, his backpack tight on his back. He set himself high in the tree top, and listened. There, to his left. A leaf moved making a sound that did not match the normal day sounds. It was out of place. He slowly turned his head, and squinted his eyes. He saw nothing in the underbrush. Was it that weird dino from before? No. Eric held back a gasp as his eyes suddenly saw the whole picture, and not just that one spot he focused on. The raptors, three of them, blended in so well with the underbrush, the Eric could hardly make out their outlines. They were maybe ten yards away. But then, Eric's ears suddenly caught more sounds coming fast from the other direction, heading this way. Then his eyes caught the movement. A man… .a man from their group was running with a limp straight this way… straight into the raptors trap. He stopped under Eric's tree.

"Hey!" Eric said. The man looked up surprised, but the raptors jumped. Eric looked away quickly, and cupped his hands over his ears to plug out the snapping of bones and ripping of flesh. But the yell, came through his hands and rang in his head. He hated that part. Absolutely hated it. It was what gave him nightmares. What woke him up in a cold sweat a head pulsing with blood, and ringing with those horrific yells. When they were done, Eric turned back around, to make sure they all left, and didn't set up another trap for him, if they knew he was there. As he did, he saw one of them was limping badly. A long… deep gash was in it's leg, starting at the hunches, and dragged down to the knee. Other scraps and torn flesh covered the raptor. The raptors own claws were stained with blood. Whatever fought this raptor, must have gotten it pretty bad too. They sniffed… and Eric froze. They didn't look up in the trees, but he knew they had caught his sent. The way, they chattered to one another, they way some of them slightly turned there head sideways. He held his breath, never moving. Finally, they left, but he knew they were waiting. Eric reached into his backpack.

There were four of them, one was hurt. So it would only take two gas granades to scare them off. He pulled them out, quietly, then tightened his backpack. He pulled the pins from each, and threw one to his left and one to his right. They hit, and then hissed, spewing gas into the air. Eric waited a few seconds, then heard the raptors take off. Quickly, Eric climbed down, and took off in the other direction. He did not want to see any more. He headed straight for the tank… shelter and safety. But he still needed food. Should he stay out and get it? Or wait until to tomorrow. Tomorrow. He would have to. It would be a little safer to wait until tomorrow, in the morning. One, the air was thick and heavy with mist and dew… enough to completely override his own scent. And Compy's don't come out till at least noon, when it was warmer. He ran, keeping his steps light, and pushing himself to go faster. There were times to go slow, and times to run. This was one of those times where you had to decide which one to do, and the wrong choise could be dangerous. Finally, he came to the water tank. He wanted desperately to go in, shut the door, and feel safe. He didn't want the fear of wondering if something was behind him, wanting to have lunch. But when he got to the door… he stopped.

There, at the foot of the tank were cans… of FOOD. twelve of them all together. Next to that, was plastic carton full of water… CLEAR water. Eric looked around. Nobody. Was somebody already in the tank? He stepped closer, then frowned. Blood. Blood was on the cans, and on the handle of the carton of water. He looked around one more time, then slowly opened the door. No one. Quickly Eric gather up the food and water, and went in, shutting the door right. He latched it shut, making sure no one got in, and then turned on a lantern. He opened the water carton, and smelled. He smelt clean… or at least it didn't smell at all. He stuck his tongue in it. Tasted clean.. VERY clean. He took a few gulps. It was cold and fresh, like it had just come out of a water filter. Where did it come from? Who put it there? Eric thought. It would have to be Dr. Grant. He was the only one who knew where this place was. Eric bet he put it there, just in case Eric showed up, and needed it. But why didn't Dr. Grant stay? THis was a pretty safe place. He knew Dr. Grant couldn't just wait outside… that's to dangerous. But why not inside? Probably looking for the others. Which is what he should do. But he wasn't… ready yet. He was still trying to grasp the fact that he was even back on the island! He needed to get a grip before taking the next step. He took a deep breath, and opened a can. Cold strips of meat and beans. Yum. Eric's stomach turned, and he closed it up. He would have to wait to be REALLY hungry to actually eat that stuff. He sighed… now what? He was about to make the familiar list of the things he could be doing at home, when the whole tank shook. Eric froze. Then the latch door opened, and Eric's blood stopped. His heart stopped, and fear had him in a firm grasp. A shadow danced into the tank, and then a head popped through. A girl's head… long brown hair.

"Eric?" she said.

"Natalie?" Eric asked, starting to shake. "What the heck" Natalie disappeared then the head popped in again.. this time it was Dr. Grant. "DR. GRANT!" Eric burst out of the tank, his fear overthrown by happiness. "What are you guys doing here… I mean how'd you… but the…" He stopped and tried to take a deep breathe. "How do we get off this island?" Dr. Grant exchanged a look with Natalie, and then looked back at Eric.

"We have a theory… a good one… that there's a boat… like the one before… only bigger."

"Great!" Eric said. But stopped, seeing the look in Dr. Grant's eye, "but…"

"But it won't have fuel… and it's on the other side of the island. We'd have to go through that bird cage again… and through…through…"

"Through Raptor territory." Natalie finished for him. Eric frowned.

"Fun." He said darkly. "So what's our move?" Dr. Grant shrugged.

"I'm hungy." Natalie said, "and my throat is creaking… Plus…" she pointed up, "it's going to rain." They looked up. The clouds were dark and puffy, stuffed in the sky like cotton balls. Eric dropped himself back into the tank. Natalie and Dr. Grant followed, inside was a little tight… but Eric didn't mind at all. There was someone with him. People he could trust. That was more then just good on this island. That was a miracle.


	8. Something's out there

The next day, Eric woke with a start. His eyes jerked open and the first thing he noticed was he toes were freezing. The second thing he noticed was that Dr. Grant was gone. He saw up, straining his muscles to keep from panic. Where was Natalie? He looked around the small room. She was sleeping on the other side, her breathing steady. She looked so peaceful and calm sleeping. But Eric knew that would change when she woke up. THis was no place to be calm and peaceful. You had to stay on your toes. If you thought you were good enough to relax… you were foolish. Eric listened hard, before opening the latch. He cracked the door open and peeked out. Safe. Quiet and undisturbed. He pushed it open and set it quietly down. He pulled himself out and let his feet drop out. They hit something and made a crashing sound. He looked down. It was the water carton from the other morning. But it was empty.

"Dr. Grant?" Eric asked a little louder then he wanted.

"I'm right here." Came his voice. Eric spun around. Dr. Grant was coming out of the forest, rubbing his head.

"Where were you?" Eric asked.

"Business." Was all he said, "Natalie still asleep?" Eric nodded. "Alright. We'll do what we did last time. We're going to the boat on the other side of the island."

"Really?" Eric said.

"Yeah. But we're going to be smarter about it this time. We know what's coming… we know the way. We're going to be quicker and smarter. Hopefully we'll get there and get off of here."

"What about the others?" Eric asked. Dr. Grant looked at him, but said nothing. Eric knew he was right. There really was nothing they could do now. Eric sighed.

"Well where'd you get the water from last time? We're out." Eric said.

"Water? What water?" came Natalie's voice, "I want some water."

"Didn't you drop off this can full of water and food before leaving again?" Eric asked waving the can around.

"Eric. We never found water… and if we found this place, we would have stayed here." Dr. Grant says.

"But I found…" Eric stopped, It didn't make sence, "I found water and food cans here. Fresh. I came here, then went out again, and when I came back, they were here. Somebody must have know I was coming back, and must have know I would be HERE."

"That somebody must have also known where to find fresh water and food." Natalie said, "Somebody who knows the island better then anybody else. Someone who can live among the big boys and fight back."

"Meaning?" Dr. Grant asked.

"It might not be somebody… but something." Eric said. Natalie said nothing. "There's no more people on this island, cept us. Then there's teeth and claws… the dinosaurs. But there's something else on this island." Eric's mind wondered to the thing following him earlier. Could it be the same thing? If it was a human following him here, they why did they hide from him? If it was a dino, they why didn't it eat him? A chill went up Eric's spine. Either way… it was watching him right now. Watching all of them. And Eric had a feeling it wasn't going to stay in hiding much longer.


	9. From claws to toes

A few minutes later the were packed and heading into the forest

A few minutes later the were packed and heading into the forest. Eric had told them about how the water had appeared with the blood on it, and how he got a creepy feeling they were being watched. Dr. Grant had the same feeling. Natalie said nothing. Their voices got low as they ventured deeper into the forest. Eric's eyes darted this way and that, listening to anything that was out of place. And suddenly, there was. Natalie had stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Grant asked from the head of the group.

"Um… I think we should go that way." She said, pointing to her left, "I need to… get something."

"GET something? Like what?" Eric asked.

"Look can we pleas just go that way? I mean I know this isn't a vacation and all, and it's not like I'm fighting over which ride to take first. This is life and death matter… but something might be there that will help us get out of here alive. Plus there will be evidence you can take back to your people and have them stop this experimenting they're doing."

"We'll have some other's come back and get it. Right now we need off of this island." Eric said. But Natalie frowned, and suddenly took off. "NATALIE!!" Eric yelled taking off after her. She was surprisingly quick in the forest and uneven ground. But Eric kept up easily. His mind wondered to Dr. Grant, but only for a second. Then it focused in on his surroundings, and he swore at himself for letting his mind drift. One, because he felt eyes on him. Those eyes that had been watching him since he got here. They were watching him as he was running… which meant… whatever was watching him, was running to, with him in sight. Eric looked around as he tried to keep up with Natalie, but he saw nothing. What could move so fast and not make any sound? Natalie slid to a stop, and Eric came next to her. In front of them, was a clearing and another compound. But this one was different. It was above the ground. Maybe fifteen twenty feet high, with only a single ladder and a small door above as it's entrance. If Eric had seen this first, he would have made it where he stayed, instead of that water tank. It was a good place to hide and escape from raptors.

"She might still be alive!" Natalie said more to herself the to Eric.

"What? Who?" Eric said, but Natalie was off. She cleared the distance between them and the compound in a few seconds, and flew up the ladder. Eric followed, with a quick look behind him. Those eyes were still on him. Maybe he was imagining things. He was probably just paranoid. Come to think about it, he was always paranoid on this island. He sighed and caught up to Natalie. He found her searching the compound breathing hard from running and eyes wide. "Who are you looking for?"

"She's got to be around here somewhere!!" Kimberly said.

"Will you two… just take it easy… once in a while?" came Dr. Grant's voice. Eric turned around. Dr. Grant was emerging out of the hold in the floor where the ladder was, breathing hard, "I'm not as young as you all think."

"She's looking for someone." Eric told Dr. Grant, "And she won't tell me who."

"Who? Who? Who they ask, well who do ya think?!" Natalie said, "Who else was alive after the experiment? Who else were you guys looking for sides me to lead you around on that island?"

"Um…" Dr. Grant thought.

"Kimberly Corterel." Eric said, "She's here? On this island? No wonder I couldn't find her!"

"Wait, there's a girl on this island?" Dr. Grant asked.

"Um… yes and no." Natalie said. But before Dr. Grant could say more, Natalie shrieked, "Look!" she yelled opening a cubbord. Candy bars dropped out from their messy piles on the shelves. Hot chocolate packs and foot spilled from behind those, and water bottles stood neatly next to each other on the top shelf. "TOLD you we should have come here."

"Yeah, yeah, but where is this Kimberly?" Eric asked almost not wanting to ask the question.

"Kim? Oh, I don't know. I thought she was dead after they experimented on her. But I think she's still alive. I know Sam… and Eliot… and Kelly… are all dead. Those no good dirty rotten scum bags!" Natalie sank to the floor, her voice shaking, "you don't know what it's like to know you're friends are leaving to be tested… to be eaten alive. All THOSE people called them were 'failed experiments.' But… that raptor we saw on that third island… was the one they experimented with. The one that killed so many."

"How do you know?"

"Cause they never put two raptors on that island. To dangerous. But how it died I don't know. Old age probably. Or it got fried by the cables. Either way I'm glad it's dead."

"So you think Kimberly… Kim, is still alive? How?" Dr. Grant asked. Natalie's eyes were clouded, and were suddenly filled with rage.

"When the five of us came to this island… we were secretly told we were going to be rescued. A man told us that. Said he couldn't stand to see us killed any longer. We didn't know what was going on. I wasn't tested on. KC was the last one to be taken. Before I could even SEE the raptor DNA, the man got a distraction outside of our rooms, and got me out of there. Saved my life. I never knew what happened after that. The research suddenly stopped. The man never went back. It went to a deadly halt." Eric didn't want to say anything, but Kim was probably dead. Surviving raptors was impossible. "Then I suddenly caught word that they were continuing the experiment. They let some of their samples out into the forest. That's all I know of. That's why I think something's out there… something we've never seen before. A new kind of mix of species or something." Natalie said.

"Ok." Eric said, "Look, I don't mean to pop you're bubble, but we gotta move on. We'll take the food and all, but we gotto keep going." Natalie looked at him.

"You wanna leave with Compy's outside?" she said. Eric looked at her. He walked over to the window and peered out. Little green dots moved around on the ground outside, pacing back and forth and chomping on flies that buzzed around. He turned around to Natalie, who's eyes were hard. "They were following us all morning, so they won't be around to much longer. They'll either fall over sleeping, or find a safer place to sleep."

"How did you know they were out there?" Dr. Grant asked.

"Easy…" Eric interrupted, "Their chattering is audible to someone's who heard it many times before. They hear it and know it's a threat. I heard it… just didn't think of it as a threat. I haven't been here in a long time."

"YOU'VE been on this island before?" Natalie asked.

"yeah. Survived eight weeks on my own. Wasn't pretty, but I lived." Eric said, "Can't say I'm having much of a welcome back party though. No good memories of this place other then seeing my mom and dad together. Even then it was from separate sides of a fence… and a Mr. Spino on our tails." Natalie smiled.

"A typical vacation in the neighborhood." She said. Eric scoffed and nodded. It was amazing how much ease he felt around Natalie. He didn't feel as timid or scared. She eased off that fear with some smooth talk or a joke. That was ok. For now. But Eric made note not to let him put is guard down. He was still on this island. And who knows what might jump out at him when he's not expecting it. He looked around.

"So what is this place?" he asked, moving along the wall.

"Some kind of communication post." Dr. Grant said, "There could be a radio or something…"

"I doubt it." Eric said. "If… Natalie's friend lived here… then she would have used it. And we would have known she was on this island."

"Good point." Dr. grant said, "Look all the same." Eric sighed, and nodded. Before turned to start, he flashed a look at Natalie. Her eyes were dark and distant. They must have been good friends. A lot of people died out here on this island… not as much as the war… but more blood was spilled. Eric went down the hallways and checked the rooms. Nothing other them abandoned desks, dirt and muck. The place didn't smell to bad, and the air was lighter in here then out there. He checked the drawers, finding only papers to ruined to read. He moved from room to room, finding nothing. He opened a door, and found stairs, leading up. Funny, this place didn't look like it had a second story. He started up the stairs slowly, and came to another door. He starred at if for a second, wondering what was on the other side. It was quiet, and nothing moved. Which made fear grip his stomach. He reached out, his sweaty fingers gripped the handle, and twisted it. He cracked it open, and peeked out. It wasn't a second story… it was the roof. He peeked out further, seeing nothing other then a few smoke pipes, heaters, and metal roofing. He sighed, relaxing a little. He stepped out getting a better view. He looked down, his shadow in front of him. But… his shadow was a little bigger then it was suppose to be.

He starred at if for a second, then almost chocked in realization. His shadow… had a long snout… claws… and a tail. Eric's blood went hot, and his heart seemed to stop. The sickening feeling of fear and the thought of his life ending gripped him and felt like it weighed him down. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned around. The hot yellow eye of a raptor was starring at him, not moving. It blinked, it's claws extending. It was standing on top of the door, on a raised platform… looking down on Eric. Eric looked at the door. It was open. He would have to… the raptor jumped. Eric's reflexes sent him flying through the door, and slammed it shut. He was breathing hard, and listened hard. Nothing.

It was quiet again.

SLASH!! Sharp claws sliced through the door, and got Eric across the shoulder. He yelled and threw himself away from the door. His heart jumped when the door began to shake. No way. They couldn't open doors… but they were smart… he told himself. It jiggled… and a roar came from behind the door. Eric turned and flew down the stairs just as he heard the raptor scream, and the juggling of the door stopped. There was sounds of crashing and struggle now. The raptor made a sound Eric knew to well. It was fighting… and getting ready for the kill. Fighting? Fighting what? But the sound turned into a sickening wail… more crashing. Then it was quiet again.

Eric was breathing hard, his eyes locked on the door. Slowly, he took a step up… and other. Listening and his muscles tensing to turn and bolt the other way. He got back to the top… and peeked through the hole the raptor's claw had made. He could only see a little part of the roof, but that was in ruins. Blood splattered across the rusted metal floor, and a tail. Eric strained his eyes to see around the door through the hole… and found the raptor dead. He let out his breath. But it wasn't over. The door knob jiggled again.

Eric turned around, and jumped the flight of stairs. He shut the second door hard behind him, fear rising to his throat. Something grabbed his shoulder, and he spun around, flinging whatever it was into the wall, he grabbed a metal pole and held it above his head.

"HEY!!" came Natalie's voice. Eric dropped the pole grabbed Natalie's arm and yanked her up.

"RUN!!" he yelled. No questions asked. They bolted down the hall way, slid around the corner and yelled at Dr. Grant ahead of them. "Get out of here!! Now! This place is full of raptors!" Dr. Grant dropped his chocolate bar, turned on his heel. They took off, heading for the stairs. But Dr. Grant slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing?!" Eric yelled. BANG!! The imprint of a raptor's head indented into the door. "Oh." They took off the other way.

"Guys follow me!" Natalie said, "This way!" Natalie took a sharp turn down a hall, and the other two followed. There was a crash and Eric looked behind him. A raptor ran around the corner, but slid into the wall, crates, and ruble, having no grip like the forest floor. "In here!" Natalie opened a door and they all piled in. Dr. Grant slammed it shut. Eric jumped to his feet and locked it. The other's gave him a puzzled look.

"They know how to open doors." Eric said. Dr. Grant's shoulder's dropped.

"I forgot." He said. Eric looked at him like he was crazy. How could you FORGET? There was a bang and claws plunged through the heavy metal the blood stained tip showing through. "Where are we?"

"Why'd you lead us here? Is there another way out?" Eric asked. Natlaie nodded her mouth open to catch her breath. She ran down the dark room, beckoning the others to follow. They did so without hesitation. The banging got louder, and more frequent, like more then one was at it now. They growl and hiss of them still reached their ears as they slid to a stop. A ladder was in front of them now, and Natalie scaled it in seconds. Dr. Grant was second, just as the door crashed open. Eric jumped up the ladder, the raptors racing toward him, their eyes locked on dinner. Eric missed his step, and his foot knocked down, hitting the raptor's face that had suddenly appeared. There was now three of them… two behind him, and one underneath the ladder. The one Eric kicked on accident jerked back, tripping the other two. Eric felt a strong hand grip his arm and pull him up. Dr. Grant pulled him through the trap door in the ceiling and slammed it shut. Natalie tired to push a few boxes, but couldn't do so without Eric's and Dr. Grants help. Just as they got it over the door, it bumped upwards, and the blood thirsty yellow eyes flashed at them. They took off down the dark tunnel, bending down so as not to hit their heads.

"Where are we?" eric asked.

"The heater shafts or whatever." Natalie said.

"How did you know they were here?" Dr. Grant asked.

"This was a place we hid out before the man and I escaped." Natalie answered. She stopped, and pulled another trap door open. Eric peeked his head out. Nothing. Quiet. Extremely quiet. Eric pulled himself back in.

"They're out there." Eric said, "Waiting for us." Natalie shut the door and took off again. A few more turns and she stopped again. Eric peeked out again. This time it was quiet… but not to quiet. It had a certain edge to it. They jumped down one by one, Dr. Grant first, and helping the kids. They were in an empty hall, and the stairs were just around the corner. Dr. Grant tightened his backpack and took off down the stairs with the two children at his heels. They jumped to the forest floor and took off across into the underbrush. Eric could hear the raptors jump, hit the ground and crash through the brush after them. "The trees!" Dr. Grant yelled. But Eric was already a step a head of him. On his way in, he had already found the best and fastest tree to climb. Now he was climbing fast through the branches. His back pack came to his mind, and the thing he had that he could use. Natalie was beside him, and Dr. Grant was in the tree next to him.

"You're bleeding." Natalie said. Eric looked at his shoulder. He had forgotten. It didn't hurt much now, but he knew once the fear of raptors dimmed, the pain would sharpen.

"Would a raptor kill another raptor?" Eric asked.

"What? I suppose not why?" Dr. Grant said.

"Because one did. On the roof." Eric pulled off his back pack. Suddenly a raptor jumped out of nowhere and bit down hard on his backpack. Going down, and dragging Eric and his backpack with him.

"ERIC!!" Natalie screamed.

Eric hit the ground hard, his body jolting with the hard impact. His eyes went out of focus for a second… but was still intact. Not for long he thought. The raptor was busy ripping his backpack up, and Eric crawled away. As soon as he could, he got to his feet and took off. He heard the raptor yelp, witch made his heart jump. A dark, and deep tone. For help. Eric was breathing harder now, his feet moving like a blur and making a quick beat. A raptor jumped in front of him and he slid to a stop. To his right, a cement pipe stuck out of the ground. Eric dived into it without hesitating. He squirmed backward until his back hit the hard ground. The raptor's claws stretched for him, barely missing his leg. Eric pulled his legs back, further. The Raptor couldn't fit, but Eric was having a hard time figuring out how he was going to survive this one. The raptor pulled back, and stuck it's head through, it's teeth now inches away from clamping down on him. The raptor pulled back, and Eric looked behind him. Dirt. He began to dig. He clawed at he dirt, throwing it behind him. The raptor stuck it's head in again, and Eric threw the dirt at it's eyes. He screeched, hit it's heads, and pulled back again. But the head had made a crack in the ceiling. And the raptor shook his head and saw it. It threw it's body at it, now knowing the cement could break. It cracked some more, and a few pieces fell. It threw itself at it again and again, each time scarring Eric into a digging frenzy. then it was yanked back, shrieking. Eric looked up. The raptor was hissing at something above the pipe. The raptor jumped, and Eric saw the shadows above him tumbling and wrestling. Eric thought fast. Should he stay there? Or make a run for it? There might be raptors still around… so he should stay here. But the pipe was already cracked, so he should leave. Any tree's close by? Maybe he could climb a tree? Suddenly, the noise stopped. It just stopped. Eric looked at the entrance of the pipe. He saw the forest… but heard something coming his way. His breath was heavy, and he got ready to kick hard. He braced himself, as the steps came over the pipe, shaking dust that trickled down on his face. He wiped his forehead, surprised to find it drenched in sweat. Suddenly, the thing above, jumped down, and all Eric saw, was legs. HUMAN legs. Bare feet, ripped jeans… but not Natalie's.


	10. Kimberly Corterel

A head peaked through. Bright green eyes and fiery blonde hair. A girl. She held a hand out to Eric… and Eric took it, baffled and surprised at her sudden appearance.

"You ok?" she asked, her face blank. Eric's jaw was dropped open… but he managed a nod. There was a screech, and they both looked in the direction it had come from. The girl took off, and Eric followed. She moved at an incredible rate weaving around trees, flying over logs boulders and rock with such ease. Eric tired to do the same, but just managed to keep up with a few bruises and scrapes. Suddenly, the girl dropped down, and slid under the brush, completely hidden. Eric stopped, perplexed. Suddenly she reached up, and grabbed Eric, yanking him down with her.

"What the…" He started, but she clamped a hand over his mouth. There was a rumbled in the earth, that made Eric freeze. Another rumbled. Eric knew that sound all to well. His first intention was to run… but experience had told him when dealing with this animal… it was best to keep still. Then the giant clawed foot stomped down in front of them… and stopped. A T-rex stood before them now, it's massive jaws stained red. Eric's eyes flashed over to the girl. Her eyes were peeking through the brush and straight at the giant in front of her, the shadows of the leaves printing a pattern on her face. She was just like him. A survivor on this island. And a good one at that. The T-Rex sniffed, and Eric instantly got the wind direction. They were up wind of it. The girl must have known that it was coming… and got up wind of it ahead of time. She was good. Finally the T-Rex left, and Eric relaxed.

"Thanks." He said. She looked at him.

"You're bleeding." She said calmly. Eric looked at his shoulder again, and nodded.

"Raptor." Eric said. She frowned, her bright eyes suddenly clouded. She stood up and began to walk through the forest. Eric followed, curious. "What's you're name? Why are you here? WHEN did you even get here?" She didn't answer. "You know I have friends out here I need ot find. I just got separated."

"They're heading to the coast. They're gonna pass the flying dino's first." She said. Eric nodded, surprised she knew so much.

"Who are you?"

"KC." She said, keeping her pace steady, "Who are you?"

"Eric." He said, "KC… as in Kimberly Corterel?" She stopped and turned around.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, darkly, "You with those freak shows back on the third island?" Her muscles tensed

"No." Eric said honestly, "I rescued my friends from there, but got caught and put here." Eric said.

"Why were you on that island?" she asked.

"I… stole some codes from some of the computers there. They asked me to go to the third island with a group and get it back. Natalie came with us."

"Natalie? Natalie's here?" KC asked, her voice cracking, "Where is she?"

"Somewhere over that way, I think. Look, how long you been here?" Eric asked, still amazed.

"I don't know. A long time." She said, come on, "We'll meet up with you're friends before they get to the cage." She turned and took off. Eric followed. Soon they came to a place Eric recognized. It was a clearing… with a large, high, heavy metal fence complete with thick barb wire at the top. But they didn't have to climb it. There was a big hole in it… with a compound just beyond the other side. Eric shivered, remembering what had made that hole. Kim stopped at the clearing, and crouched down. She looked dwon each side of the fence, and all around, before quickly crossing the open field. Eric followed, his ears open to everything. They crossed the fence and headed quickly to the compound. Eric shut the door tight, and locked the latches. He remembered last time how close it had been from locking it, to the pounding of the doors. He imagined something suddenly hitting the door and scaring him like last time… and got a shiver down his spine.

"You're friends haven't been here yet." Kim said.

"How do you know?" Eric asked.

"Things would have been ruined, blood would be on the floor… and there'd be dino's all over the place, if they had."

"What do you mean by that?" Eric asked, a little offended. She turned around, her bright green eyes meeting his, and Eric looked away.

"Meaning there's a raptor's in here… and a Spino dino out there." Eric froze. There's WHAT? The one with the spine…out THERE? then how come they got in here so safe and sound? And raptors in here? How come they weren't dead yet?

"Are you trying to scar…" he started, but Kim held up a hand and shushed him, "Hear something?"

"No… I just want you to be quiet." She said. Eric frowned and crossed his arms.

"You're very rude… you know that?" Eric said.

"No. I had no one to tell me." She said. Eric stopped, "Plus I don't get points for being nice on this island. It's every creature for himself… save the raptors. They work in teams."

"So what was the saving the boy from the raptors? How does that fit in with this?"

"You seemed like you knew what you were doing. Just got a little cornered." She said, looking around.

"And how would you know?"

"You've been here before haven't you?" She asked, looking out the window. Eric stopped… puzzled how she knew. "Easy…" she said reading his mind, "You knew your way around… you knew where the water truck was… you knew to climb trees… you knew to stay still when Mr. Big Boy comes around. People who haven't been here before don't do that."

"People who've been here before don't come back if they leave alive either."

"So you were forced?" she asked. Eric nodded. She said nothing more.

"Did you really mean that… the raptors in here?" Eric asked.

"yes." She said, "But not anymore." He looked at her puzzled.

"How do you know that? How came they didn't eat us?" Eric asked. KC stopped, her back facing him.

"Trust me." She said, "Raptors are my area of expertise. I can hear their claws clicking on this metal floor from miles away. I can hear their help calls, any kind of calls anywhere on the island and pin point their exact location." She turned to the door, "But I can't seem to get them to tell me where danger is." Her eyes were locked on the door. She calmly walked over to it, and pulled it open. As she did, two figures ran in, in a fury. They slammed the door shut and latched it down.

"Dr. Grant!" Eric shouted, "Natalie!" The two snapped around, and relaxed when they saw Eric.

"Eric! How did you get here?!" Natalie asked.

"He survived eight weeks here by himself. I think a little road trip on the same trail isn't to hard for him to follow." Dr. Grant said, "He probably had an easier time then we did."

"Why were you guys running?" Eric asked.

"We heard the Spino." Natalie said. "it's standing out there watching this place… just starring."

"What?" Eric was confused, "How did she know that?" It was more to himself then to them.

"What?" Natalie raised her voice.

"KC! Kim is here!" Eric burst, "She knew the Spino was out there, and she said that the raptors were in here to, but they left." Natalie and Dr. Grant were quiet. They exchanged glances, and Eric felt a little left out. When he looked at Natalie, her eyes were hurt, and clouded with distant memories. Something must have happened when he wasn't with them. Natalie looked away, and Dr. Grant spoke.

"Eric… Kim is dead." Dr. Grant said quietly. Eric shook his head.

"She saved me from that raptor. I don't know how. But she did. And she was right there." Eric pointed to the doors, where Kim used to be standing. But know there was nothing but empty space. She had left without a sound. "How do you think those doors opened right before you came in?" Natalie was frowning, and still avoiding Eric's gaze.

"Eric now you're being silly. You opened those doors."

"By myself? Those things must way at least sixty pounds each!" Eric protested.

"So then how would Kim open them by herself?" Dr. Grant asked, 'Look, we don't have time to argue. Now let's move." Dr. Grant gave an order. "we found her backpack and things, by a raptors nest. They were shredded, and covered in blood."

"But she was here!" Eric protested.

"Then why isn't she showing herself?" Natalie asked finally speaking up. Eric stopped. He didn't know why KC suddenly just left. I mean this was good news!

"Come on, if there ARE raptors in here, and I'm not saying there are, we need to move." Dr Grant said, pulling his backpack onto his shoulder. He headed down the spiral steps, taking each step carefully. Last time they were here, a few steps came loose, and they almost lost a member. But the steps aren't exactly what Eric was worried about, and he knew neither was Dr. Grant. It was what the stairs led to. As Eric hesitated, and then followed he realized how could people like them be so stupid to actually, and willingly walk right into a nest of meat eaters. I mean, how dumb could they get right?


	11. dangerous birds

sorry it's taking me so long to update. I really appoligize. Traveling takes A LOT of time. anywho. this is the second chappy i've updated today.... enjoy

The spiral stairs ended with a metal door, it's handle firmly locked in place. But that was all that was in place. It's hinges looked as if something had tired to rip them off and steep sharp claw marks had raked across the center. I didn't know weather those bird creatures had done it, or the raptors.

"Why would they attack a locked door, when the way out was already wide open for them?" Dr. Grant asked, touching the marks.

"Unless they were raptors." Natalie muttered.

"That part would make sence…. Sort of." Eric said, "THis door was unlocked when we came…. I mean, how would we lock it from the other side? And the only creature that can both lock a door and leave marks like that would be a raptor."

"But that leads us to the question WHY did they lock it?" Dr. Grant asked, "I would think Raptors know how to lock doors because they spend their time UNLOCKING them to get their meal." Eric thought about it and then his skin began to crawl.

"Unless they locked their prey inside." He whispered. His senses were suddenly choked by fear. Dr. Grant and Natalie looked at him. Dr. Grant's eyes were dark, and Natalie's were slits and she was frowning. Eric looked back up the stairs. HE could just image a raptor head peeking around the corner, his wickedly curved claws around the railing, it's bloodthirsty eyes locked on them.

"Well then I suggest we move fast." Natalie said quietly, and pulled the door lock loose. With Dr. Grant's help, they pulled the door back. It squealed and screeched, and Dr. Grant paused. Eric listened hard, waiting to hear the clank of claws on metal floor. His heart was racing and his blood pumping. He wanted to move. He wanted to run. Finally Natalie and Dr. Grant pulled it far enough to slip though. They did so quickly and shut the door behind them, this time Eric helped. When it was shut, he was surprised to find himself breathing hard. Natalie was sweating, and Dr. Grant was panting, his eyes wide. They sat down and took a moment to breath.

"Well… that could have been worse…" Natalie said. Dr. Grant nodded, "A LOT worse. That was like a free bee."

"Not exactly… we still have to get through this…" Eric said, and waved his hand in front of him. Natalie looked up. The metal plat form they were sitting on stretched out and disappeared in the fog that hovered everywhere around them. Natalie couldn't see five yards in front of her. A chill swept down her spine. If anything was in here, they wouldn't know until it was to late.

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

"In short… a bird cage." Dr. Grant said.

"A bird cage? Birds aren't dangerous are they?" Natalie said. Eric and Dr. Grant exchanged glances.

"These ones are…" Dr. Grant said. No one said anything for a while. Finally Eric stood up.

"Hate to say this…" Eric said, "But we can't stop to rest. If I learned one thing about this island, it's keep moving." Dr. Grant nodded in agreement, though his eyes had not gone back to normal size. He stood up and pulled his backpack on tight. Natalie let out a careful sigh and got to her feet a little shaky.

"I'm going to say the most obvious thing but I feel it has to be said…" Natalie said. They looked at her, "This whole island sucks." Eric was able to crack a smile. Yeah, that was obvious. Almost as obvious as saying 'I think this island is dangerous.' The statement itself was correct in every way possible, but it was a little late to state it.

"Yeah… this place does suck." Dr. Grant said as if to make her feel better. Either it made her feel better or him, but all Eric knew was that it was good to hear other people's voices, "Come on. Like Eric said… we keep moving." He turned toward the fog and stepped forward. Then he stopped and looked back at the kids, "And keep close." Eric nodded, and Natalie rolled her eyes. Well THAT wasn't obvious either now was it? Dr. Grant continued on, hearing two pairs of feet close behind him. Eric's eyes were on the fog above them. He couldn't' see anything. The door they had come in by was soon gone, and it felt like they were suspended in the air, out in the middle of nowhere. IT made Eric feel incredibly small, yet confused. He couldn't get a grip on his surroundings. Surroundings were a key to survival, if you it right. Yet here he was, giving up his 'key to survive' WILLINGLY, and now he felt as exposed as ever. The fog did give him some comfort, as to keeping their presence hidden. But the squeaking door, and their clanking feet would give them away just as well.

The fog was heavy and wet and soon their clothes felt almost damp. Eric quickly realized if they started to run, they would have a hard time breathing, which meant they would get slower. So why would the bird things stay here? And why haven't they seen any among the island if they had gotten out? Something didn't seem right. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Dr. Grant…" Eric said, deciding to voice his thoughts. He never finished his sentence though.

"DUCK!!" Dr. Grant yelled. Eric did so instantly though Natalie was a little slower. She swore she could feel the rush of air from whatever had dived at them, "Pterodactyls! Run!" Eric jumped to his feet and raced after Dr. Grant who had already taken off. He could just barely back his backpack out as it bounced around. He could only hope Natalie was behind him. He looked behind him as he ran… no Natalie. When he looked back in front of him he stopped. No Dr. Grant.

"Natalie?!!" he called, "Dr. Grant?!" One yell was enough, but he got no answer. The fog was either to thick for them to hear because they were so far away, or they were close, but couldn't answer. In fact, it was smart if they didn't answer. Giving their position away like he did…

Eric ducked.

He just barely missed the swooping claws from above. He crawled forward a little big then jumped to his feet and continued to run. He ran straight and fast into the fog without a clue where he was going. Then he saw something ahead…. something big. To big to be a dinosaur. As Eric got closer he saw it was a rock wall. With a fenced walk way along side it. Good, he thought. If he stayed close to that he would find the outer wall of the bird cage sooner or later and then he would only have to watch one side. It was easy. Eric was quickly reminded nothing was THAT easy by loosing his footing. He yelled as he dropped, his hands whaling around. He just barely managed to grip the edge, stopping his fall. The floor or platform had been cut off. There was a huge gap impossible to jump between him and the walkway against the wall. And better yet… he was loosing his grip. Eric struggled to hold on, but the fog had made everything dense with wet air and it was hard to not slip. Eric shut his eyes tight, willing himself to keep a good grip. When he opened them, something caught his eye. There were poles crisscrossing underneath the platform he had just been running along. Quickly Eric swung his legs forward and curled them around one of the poles. He got a firm place to set his legs, just as his hands let go. He was going to make it!

Then his feet slipped.

The poles were just as slippery as the platform and as soon as he let go, the momentum yanked his feet loose.

"AAAHHHH… oofF!" Eric fell maybe four feet before he hit hard ground. He laid there for a second, winded and surprised. WHOOSH!!! A set of sharp claws swiped just inches from his head. Eric rolled away and swore as he rolled right off the edge of a cliff. Eric grabbed the edge again. He just couldn't get a break! But this time, what he gripped wasn't metal and not as slippery. Quickly Eric pulled himself up, and collapsed on the ground breathing hard. It was then he noticed something. The air wasn't as thick as it was before. Why? The fog seemed lighter, and he could see further. What was going on? Wind. The wind from the wings of the Pterodactyls was disturbing the air, mixing it up… making it disappear. Eric heard the trickle of water below… the river. And by the sound it was a long way down. Eric looked around. The fog seemed to to be mixing and evaporating at this very second. He began to see where he was, and his fear s rose, sitting in his stomach like a cold rock. It was on a cliff, maybe six feet in length and eight feet long. Not much space to move.

"Eric!!!" Natalie yelled. Eric spun his head and found Nattalie trapped on a high cliff on the mountain in the middle with a angry Pterodactyl in front of her that had landed.

"Natalie!" Eric yelled back. He looked around, looking for some way to get to her. Nothing but a fist sized rock. He picked it up, "Three years of baseball…" he muttered to himself as he chucked it across the gap between them. The rock flew with perfect accuracy right next to Natalie's head and square in the face of the dino bird. The bird jumped, surprised by the attack, and lost it's footing. It slid off the cliff letting out a loud squak. It clawed at the cliff as it fell over, trying to hang on. Finally it lost all grip and fell back. The bird twisted in the air and caught itself on it's wings before it could drop any further. But the cliff was crumbeling now. Natalie screamed a scream that filled the air and seemed to peirce right through what was left of the fog. She fell back still screamed flairling her arms.

"Natalie!!" Dr. Grant yelled coming into vewi around the monaitn on the walkway. Eric heard a splash far below. "Eric!!" Eric looked up as Dr. Grant's warning. He was pointing behind him. Eric spun around, on his toes to find a pair of sharp claws open and ready to slash at him. Eric let his knees buckly and he covered his neck with his hands. The bird bolted overhead, and Eric stood up before it could turn around. He jumped. He jumped onto the next cliff, and rolled to a stop. On his feet in a second, he jumped again, to the next cliff, and the next, slowly making his way towards Dr. Grant. Dr. Grant held the railing with one hand and reached the other out to Eric. One more jump. Eric bunched his muscles, and sprung himself in the air.

Suddenly a pair of claws snatched him from the air, and Eric's hand brushed against Dr. Grant's fingers.

"AAHH!H!!!" Eric's terror escaped through his lips. The birds clawed grip on each of his shouders wasn't enough to kill him, but firm and making him bleed. He sturggled to get loose as he heard Dr. Grant yell. Eric cranned his neck to look around behind him over the bird's leg. There were four Prerodactyl hovering over him, pecking, clawing, diving for him. One ripped open his backpack, and a few got a bite of flesh. A jerk and a drop in the bird's flight made Eric turn around. His skin crawled and the panic pumped his blood fast. They were heading toward a nest!! Eric quickly reached around and grabbed the ankles of the bird, and swung his legs up. He put all the force he could, every inch he could spare into the kick square in the brids, skinny, fleshy neck. The bird went limp for a second, it's wings folding up, it's head jerking in an unnatural way, sputtering at the lack of air Eric had caused. That secodn was all Eric needed. He dropped into the fog, his fear and panic making his stoamch turn. He dropped through the fog and into the warm water beneath. Eric was enveloped in the water the bubbles tickeling him all over his body. He dropped, further and further into the water, the air in his lungs beginning to go stale. He kicked and pumped his arms, straining to get to the surface, fighting the force and momentum of the drop. His lungs began to burn, and sting. He broke to the surface, and filled his lungs with fresh air. He quickly found there was a fast current pushing him towards a fence. Eric knew if he got pinned on the fence he was as good as dead. As he started for one side of the river, he realized his body was going numb. He went for a rock as Natalie jumped over and grabbed his shirt. Slipping and struggeling Eric was pulled safely onto shore. There was a screech and they jerked ready to dive. Dr. Grant was running down the ramp to the shore, wounds red with fresh blood.

"RUN!!!" He yelled. Natalie took off behind Eric.


End file.
